


A Claim, An Offering, A Change

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Bonding, Blowjobs, Falling Castiel, Grace Bonding, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Pagan Bonding, Pagan!Castiel - Freeform, Rimming, Sacrifices, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: The leviathan left something inside Castiel. Something dark and twisted, and it has left a mark on him. A chance encounter with a Pagan sends him to Loki, and Gabriel, to see what is left for him in this world. When Loki suggests they bond as both angels and pagans to give Castiel what he wants, the angel sees no reason to refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the supremely amazing pleasure of working with Letzi again, one of the most talented artists I know! She created three INCREDIBLE pieces of art for this fic which can be found at the following links: [here](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/155187566424/a-claim-an-offering-a-change-by-aria-lerendeair), [here (NSFW warning!!)](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/155187553639/a-claim-an-offering-a-change-by-aria-lerendeair) AND [here](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/155187562759/a-claim-an-offering-a-change-by-aria-lerendeair)!!!
> 
> Letzi can also be found [here](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) and she writes amazing fics and does even MORE amazing art!! So please make sure to check her out!!

 

 

(NSFW version found at link in notes!) 

Castiel frowned and stared up at the sky, pressing a hand to his stomach.  There was nothing inside him but himself, but he could still feel the phantom pain of the Leviathan, like they were there to always remind him of what he had done.  The Winchesters were both sound asleep and did not need him.  A sound to his left made him pause and he watched a man pulling a woman into an alley. 

 

In an instant, he was standing outside the alley.  The man inside it was tugging harshly at her dress, pulling it down while she struggled against him.  Castiel stepped forward.  "Stop," he ordered. 

 

The man looked up at him and sneered.  "Fuck off, she's mine." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and he stared harder at the man.  He could see the anger clouding the light of his soul.  It was dark and shrouded, almost no light remaining.  This was not a man who wished to be saved.  The woman, however, was light, with faint shades of grey that all humans possessed.  "She does not wish to be here." 

 

"Look," the man said, pulling his jacket back, revealing his gun.  "Do I need to spell it out for you?  Buzz off and pretend you never saw us."

 

"Please," the woman said, her eyes darting around.  "I don't want you to get hurt-ah!"

 

Castiel watched as the man slapped her across the mouth, the action splitting her lip.  A thought passed and he had the man pinned to the grimy, dank wall of the alley.  The woman stared up at in him shock.  Castiel looked down at her.  "Go home," he said, his voice quiet. 

 

She scrambled out of the alley, away from the both of them.  Castiel turned his attention back to the man he was holding several inches above the ground.  "Now, _you_." 

 

"What the fuck, let me the hell down!" The man said, struggling against the hold. 

 

Castiel tilted his head and lifted the man a few inches higher, tightening his hand on his throat.  "You will hurt more if I allow you to leave." 

 

"No, no, I won't, I swear that I won't!" The man babbled, scrambling at the hand around his throat. 

 

Castiel could see the lie for what it was, tainting the already-dark soul.  "Yes, you will," he said and paused.  Did this man truly deserve to die after what he had done?  What he had intended? 

 

"Look, look, I'm not a bad guy-"

 

Castiel tightened his fingers as the man sputtered and he considered.  He could easily kill him and leave the body here.  But others would be blamed for the attack.  Perhaps even Sam and Dean.  He turned his attention back to the man in front of him.  "You will be punished for what you have done." 

 

"What the fuck?" The man said, and was gone a moment later. 

 

Castiel lowered his hand and stared at it.  Would he have pushed harder?  Should he have ensured the man could hurt no one else?  Well, living on the island that was inhabited by no one else, but contained resources needed to survive would be a fitting punishment.  There was no one there for him to hurt. 

 

Castiel frowned and pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his Grace.  He felt pleased at the punishment he had decided for the man.  He should never have done that.  It was not his place to give this man judgement for what he had done.  He was corrupt and evil, but if he asked for forgiveness, he would be given it, like all of god's creation. 

 

"H-hey?"

 

Castiel looked up at the hesitant voice and saw the woman that he had saved.  He straightened and faced her.  Her lip was still bleeding.  He walked towards her.  "Are you alright?" 

 

She laughed a little.  "That is what I was going to ask you!  You, you saved me," she whispered.  "Thank you."  

 

Castiel nodded.  "I am glad that you are all right." 

 

She nodded and pushed her fingers through her hair.  "I just wish I didn't know that he would be coming back for me as soon as he gets back." 

 

Castiel tilted his head.  "He will come for you again, why?" 

 

"I, well.  I don't want to explain.  But, yeah.  He'll come for me again.  Until he gets what he wants," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. 

 

"You have nothing to fear from him, ever again," Castiel promised, staring at her. 

 

She bit down on her lip.  "How do you know that?  I mean.  It's not like you know what I owe him." 

 

Castiel advanced on her and touched her forehead, catching her when she slumped.  A quick read of her mind had him delivering her to her bed at home.  He settled her into the bed and reappeared in the alley.  She would no longer remember the man who she had owned an unexplained debt to.  It would be better this way. 

 

Castiel paused as he considered.  He closed his eyes and focused.  There was now no natural water source on the island.  Survival, while possible, would become increasingly difficult, and very unlikely.  Fitting for a man who terrified others with his mere presence. 

 

He looked upward, and to heaven and considered returning there, to one of the remotest corners where no one would bother him.  But he was no longer welcome there, and the angels would drive him away, with good reason, were he to return. 

 

"It's a horrible thing, isn't it?  To have no place where you fit in."

 

Castiel frowned at the voice and turned around.  There was no one standing in the shadows, but he could feel... _someone_.  Someone who was reminding of things that were far better left forgotten.  "What are you talking about?" 

 

"You, littlest angel.  You are falling now, your Grace fades more with every moment.  You have been burnt by the fires of hell, ravaged by the Leviathan.  You are no angel, not truly." 

 

Castiel scowled and searched the shadows for where the voice was coming from.  "Show yourself and I shall show you just how much of an angel I remain to be." 

 

Laughter sounded, dark and smoky before a woman stepped out of the shadows.  Castiel narrowed his eyes at her.  A _pagan_. 

 

He dropped his angel blade into his hand and held it out in front of him.  "Do not come any closer or I will smite you where you stand." 

 

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only for the smoke to curl around his vessel.  Castiel stepped away from her and frowned, even as the smoke billowed closer. 

 

"It felt good, didn't it?  To give that man what he deserved?  To ensure that he did not hurt any others.  To know that because of your punishment, he will die?" 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at her.  "He could survive with the resources there." 

 

Another dark laugh.  "But you know that he will not.  He will not try.  He will die, alone and desperate in the dark.  And the thought gives you pleasure _little_ angel." 

 

"No," Castiel protested.  But even as he said the words he knew that it was not true.  To know that the man would no longer do harm did give him some pleasure.  To know that other women would be safe from him...

 

"You see?" She said, resuming her human form, stalking towards him.  "You wanted to _punish_ him.  You wanted him to hurt like he had hurt her.  You are less angel than you have ever been." 

 

Castiel took a step back from her and narrowed his eyes.  "I do not know what you are talking about.  But you should leave me." 

 

She hummed and studied him.  "You know…  You wouldn't be the first angel to decide you liked giving punishment to those that deserved it." 

 

Castiel froze and stared at her, his eyes wide.  He knew who she was talking about, because there was only one other angel who had become a pagan in every sense of the word.  " _Gabriel_.  You're talking about-"

 

"No," she said, interrupting him.  "Gabriel is the name of the archangel who fell and ran away from heaven.  He became Loki.  That is who we know him as." 

 

" _Knew_ ," Castiel corrected, his voice low and quiet.  He had felt the moment that Gabriel had died, when his grace had flickered and faded. 

 

She laughed, tossing her hair behind herself as she became smoke again, wrapping around Castiel a handful of times before reappearing behind him.  "Do you know nothing of the history of Loki, little angel?  Gabriel and Death, the death you know, are only one of many.  Do you truly think that he has not survived?  His daughter is one of the guardians of death." 

 

Castiel spun around, staring at her, his eyes wide.  "You mean he is alive?" 

 

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself, little angel.  I'm sure he'd love a chance to...tango with you again," she teased, winking at him as she walked away. 

 

"Wait!" Castiel called, stepping after her.  "You haven't told me who you are, or what you want?" 

 

She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.  "Just let Loki know that he owes Sigyn a favor.  He'll understand, don't you worry." 

 

Castiel frowned when she disappeared and her smoke faded from sight immediately.  His Grace roiled inside him, uncomfortable and unsettled.  He stared up at the night sky and he felt a flare of a star, eons away. 

 

His Grace didn't feel as it was supposed to, and he could no longer pull from the Source in Heaven.  He would fall, as he had perhaps always been meant to.  Afterward, he would become human, and would decide what to do. 

 

The knowledge that Gabriel, or even Loki, was out in the world, and he had allowed the devastation of heaven, without intervening...

 

Anger was a dirty emotion.  It was tainted in everything that drove the wrongness of humanity.  It was dark. But it also felt _good_. 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and looked up at heaven once more before returning his attention to earth.  There was so much here that he could do to help those who truly needed it.  Those who were deserving of the actions that he had taken, that deserved to die and be ripped apart to pieces, would be given their judgement. 

 

Judgement had felt good.  Wrong, but good.  He frowned and disappeared far from the parking lot.  He would need to find a way to summon Loki, as Sigyn had recommended.  If Gabriel was still alive, maybe they could understand each other.  Maybe Gabriel would help him. 

 

Maybe Gabriel would kill him and everything would be over as it should have been. 

 

~!~

 

It took him four days to find what he needed. 

 

Castiel stepped through the gnarled forest and to the altar in the center of a clearing.  It was overgrown with weeds and bushes.  But he could feel the power of altar, and what it was tied to.  Loki's power here felt dark, demanding.  Every inch pagan, and no piece of the archangel he had once known. 

 

Once again, Castiel stopped and considered what he was about to do.  No other pagan would accept him, they would fear, or try to kill him.  The only one that could, perhaps, help him, or tell him what was happening to him, was Gabriel.  If he still lived. 

 

Castiel lowered his hand and burned away the weeds that covered the altar, watching as they fell away in small cascades of ashes.  The old, hewn stone pulsed with power when he settled his palm to it.  There were only a few items that were required for the ritual.  It was simple, in the way few other things were. 

 

He pulled the sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and placed it on the altar.  The small piece of chalk was removed next, taken from the Winchesters car, something that they used for their own spells and incantations.  It would serve his purposes here. 

 

He drew the summoning carefully, confirming that it had no errors before he placed the mistletoe in the center of it.  He drew his blade from his pocket and sliced open his finger, blood and Grace dripping onto the mistletoe. 

 

This was the last step.  Whatever he was summoning, whoever he was asking to appear would do so when he set fire to the mistletoe.  Castiel pressed his now-uninjured hand to his stomach and felt the dark, delicious curl inside him again.  Anger, pain, they were there, and they called to what he was about to do. 

 

He was an angel in conflict, the two sides of him completely torn in half.  He needed answers, if nothing else. 

 

Castiel looked at the mistletoe and watched as it burst into flames.  The flames danced around the Grace and blood, dancing higher in the night, burning the chalk summoning into the altar.  He could offer a formal summons, but he was offering no sacrifice.  He wanted, needed answers.  Loki would either appear, or he would not. 

 

When the mistletoe had completely burnt to ash, the wind kicked up around him.  Castiel felt his trenchcoat flap in the wind and looked at the treeline, only a few feet away.  The air was heavy with _presence_ , but he could not feel either Loki or Gabriel nearby.  He waited. 

 

The air pulsed with power.  Once, twice and then nothing. 

 

The wind died and Castiel watched the summoning disappear off the altar.  He had been refused then. 

 

The uncomfortable itch inside him grew and he wondered how long it would be until he found another man like he had the other night.  He couldn't protect everyone, but he could punish those that would hurt others. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Why do you summon me, _angel_?" 

 

Castiel turned around as the weight of the presence suddenly shifted into a concentrated point behind him.  Loki stood there, as he turned to look.  Now, this time he had more than a moment to look at the creature in front of him. 

 

He could see what had once been Grace, twisted and dark inside him.  It was both cruel and angry, but also curious.  He had surprised Loki by summoning him like this, it was unexpected, and Loki loved a mystery. 

 

Castiel faced the pagan and raised his chin.  "I want answers." 

 

"Oh?" Loki asked, sauntering forward.  "Answers to what?  I have a great many answers, but I cannot promise that they will be answers that you actually wish to hear." 

 

Castiel considered the question he was to ask.  If he was not careful, Loki would leave and any chance at learning what he wished to would disappear forever.  "Is Gabriel dead?" 

 

Loki laughed, a cruel, wicked sound.  "Is that what you have truly come here to ask?" 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "It is not, but I wish to know.  I mourned my brother, at his death, when I felt it happen at the hands of Lucifer.  Is he truly dead?" 

 

Loki shrugged and walked closer, trailing his fingertips along the edge of the stone altar.  "He is and is not.  He is a part of me, as I am a part of him.  There have been times in our life where I am the more powerful of the two, such as now, and other times when he is the more powerful, such as the moment you speak of." 

 

Castiel understood.  "You help each other." 

 

"We...recognize that we each have our own strengths, and concede that," Loki said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.  "You have not told me why you are here, angel." 

 

Castiel supposed that it was true that he had not.  "I am falling." 

 

Loki laughed again and hopped up on the altar, reclining on it, his hand under his head, stretched out and languid as he stared at the angel.  "Are you?  _Fascinating_.  I'm sure that you have come to terms with it, haven't you?  You were always different, little Castiel." 

 

Castiel frowned and stared at Loki as he stretched out on the altar, his golden eyes glowing, and his lips curled in a cruel smirk.  He wanted to make Loki stop smirking at him.  He wanted Loki to pay attention, to _respect_ him.  That dark, ugly, curling desire was back again, louder than before and Castiel struggled to resist it. 

 

"Well, _well_ , **_well_** ," Loki drawled, sitting up a little, staring at the angel.  "Would you look at that." 

 

Castiel's head snapped up and he glared at the pagan.  "What are you talking about?" 

 

Loki tilted his head and shifted so his legs were dangling off the edge of the altar and rested his elbows on his thighs, staring at the angel in front of him.  "Tell him what has happened to you, angel.  He is worried for you.  You are...unlike what he knew." 

 

"Can I speak with him?" Castiel asked, stepping forward.  Loki's eyes were dark and caged, where before they had been open and mocking.  There was a moment of hesitation, then a nod. 

 

"Yes.  He wishes for it.  Do not ask for what he cannot give, angel.  I will rip you to pieces if you do.  I'm the part of him that can," Loki warned.  He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, his posture relaxing until he opened his eyes again. 

 

Castiel moved closer, not touching Loki, or Gabriel, but close enough now that he could see the faded Grace.  It still held hints of the brightness that it had once had, but now, like this, he almost didn't recognize Gabriel's light. 

 

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked, staring at his brother.  Castiel was broken.  His Grace was no longer the bright, innocent thing that it had once been.  It was scarred and it was darker than the once-pure light.  It looked like his. It should never have looked like this.  Castiel was too good for this. 

 

Castiel frowned and stared at Gabriel, because this was _him_ , and not the mocking, lilting tones of Loki. "What do you remember, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse laugh, staring down at the ground.  " _Dying_.  It was painful.  More painful than I expected it to be.  There's not much left of me after that." 

 

"But you're here," Castiel said, reaching out to touch Gabriel's knee.  He watched as Gabriel's Grace flashed and then recoiled from his touch. 

 

"I'm here," Gabriel agreed.  "I'm lucky.  Hel found me before any of the others could.  She brought my vessel and what was left of me to her realm.  I hid and recovered there, as much as I could." 

 

Castiel stared at him for a long time.  "Hel?" 

 

Gabriel laughed, low and hoarse.  "Oh Castiel.  We do not need to talk about them.  Tell me why you are here, and what you have summoned Loki for.  Tell me what has happened to you."

 

Castiel wondered where he was to start.  What he could possibly say to explain.  "Michael killed me," he started.  He felt, rather than saw Gabriel recoil from him.  "There was so much after..." he shook his head and took a deep breath. 

 

"What you see," he said, flexing his wings on another plane.  "You see the fires and smoke of hell.  I am burnt.  I will wear those scars for life." 

 

"And here," Gabriel asked, pressing his hand against Castiel's chest, still frowning.  "This is not hell.  This is, this is deeper than the superficial scars of hell.  What is this?" 

 

Castiel looked down at Gabriel's hand, how it had pressed to where he could often feel the phantom touch of the Leviathan inside him.  "They were Leviathan.  I..." he paused and stared at Gabriel.  Golden eyes met his and Gabriel reached out for him.  He tensed when warm hands wrapped around his forearms.  Gabriel knew, now. 

 

" _Castiel_."

 

Castiel did not look at Gabriel, instead he stepped back, well-aware of what Gabriel was seeing through his own eyes.  The murder of their brothers and sisters, the devastation of heaven.  Countless deaths of humans and angels alike.  _Ostracized_.  **_Falling_**. 

 

"Tell me why you are here," Gabriel demanded, his voice lowering into the cool tones of Loki.  "Tell me why you have come to us." 

 

"Sigyn found me," Castiel said, the unfamiliar name tripping on his tongue.  Gabriel froze and stared at him.  "I, I had..." he frowned.  "There had been a man, attacking a woman.  I saved her.  I, I sent him to an island to what is very likely his death." 

 

Gabriel let out a low whistle and stared at Castiel.  "So that is why she sent you to me." 

 

"I don't understand," Castiel said, staring at Gabriel.  "Why has she sent me to you?  There is no reason that she needed to tell me you were alive.  She risks exposing you-" He blinked when a finger was pressed against his lips. 

 

"Sigyn," Gabriel said.  "Is Hel's mother.  As well as the mother of a couple of my other kids.  We're not together any longer, but we are friends, for a very long time now." 

 

Castiel frowned at Gabriel.  "Why has she sent me to you?" 

 

Gabriel clasped his hands together and stared at Castiel.  "Because I can teach you how to become a trickster, and save you from falling." 

 

Castiel stepped back, Gabriel's hand falling away from his chest.  His Grace felt so small inside of him, only a fraction of his former strength.  It was a clear choice, and he should make the one that would have him as a human for the rest of his days. 

 

"It's fun, isn't it?" Gabriel asked.

 

Castiel looked up at him again.  This wasn't entirely Gabriel, but he wasn't completely Loki either.  Some hybrid of the two, perhaps what Gabriel truly was, now.  "What is?" 

 

"Giving them what they deserve.  That man you punished.  You didn't kill yourself, but I assure you, that can be just as fun," Gabriel said, sliding off the altar, stalking to Castiel. 

 

"No," Castiel said, shaking his head.  "I will never take pleasure in murder." 

 

"No?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head.  "How about when you kill a demon and protect Sam and Dean that way?  Is there not a certain pleasure that you derive from keeping them safe?"

 

Castiel stared at the pagan and scowled.  "The emotion is not the same!" 

 

"It is, actually," Gabriel said.  "You'll never take pleasure in meaningless killing.  I don't myself.  My sacrifices are of body, and sometimes small sacrifices of blood-binding.  But no death." 

 

"You just suggested-"

 

"I _suggested_ ," Gabriel interrupted.  "That enacting judgement on those who deserve it, those who cannot be touched by the innocent, or take advantage of the innocent, that there is pleasure to be derived from doing that." 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and frowned.  "I suppose there is some truth to that, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel smiled, his eyes bright.  "I am aware.  I know better than the angels in heaven.  You know my role, Castiel.  I was his divine wrath and punishment.  Judgement has been my purpose since the universe was created, little one." 

 

Castiel stared at the other angel and reached out to touch him, his hand falling on Gabriel's shoulder.  "If I accept your offer-"

 

"My offer?" Gabriel laughed.  "No, no, this must be done a certain way, Castiel.  You have summoned me.  You make the request, we decide payment, and I accept or decline." 

 

"Payment," Castiel said, his voice flat. 

 

Gabriel smirked, his lips curling at the edges.  "Yes, _payment_.  There is nothing free in this world, in heaven, or hell.  There are always payments.  I can teach you to twist what is left of your Grace into a new type of power." 

 

Castiel was silent, and he stared at Gabriel.  "You would make me a pagan." 

 

"I will teach you that there are many ways to draw power from this world that do not include the Source.  You will always be an angel, Castiel, as I am.  However, I will help you to become more than only an angel." 

 

"What," Castiel said, raising his eyes to Gabriel.  "What is your payment demand?" 

 

Gabriel studied the angel in front of him for a long moment.  "Bonding." 

 

Castiel felt what remained of his Grace jolt at the idea.  "A formal-"

 

"Yes," Gabriel interrupted.  " _Bound_.  Eternity." 

 

"Why?" Castiel whispered, staring at the archangel.  He could not fathom a reason why Gabriel would demand this, of all things, as his payment. 

 

Gabriel shook his head and kept his eyes on the angel in front of him.  "That is not important.  The only thing that matters is your answer, little one." 

 

Castiel considered it.  Considered walking away from Gabriel and moving on to his life as a human.  He would die in a handful of years, and would cease to exist.  He would likely watch Sam and Dean die, and then who would be left for him in this world? 

 

However, being bonded to Gabriel, to the archangel and the pagan, tied to him with the blood of their vessels, their Grace as angels, and the spell that would prevent any separation without death to the both of them.  Gabriel making that as his payment demand was a risk, and one that he should not take.  But there he was, waiting, the wind and any sounds of the forest silenced around them. 

 

"I'm done waiting, little angel," Loki said, stepping closer. 

 

Castiel's eyes snapped back to the pagan in front of him.  Any hint of Gabriel was now gone.  Loki was in front of him, and Loki was waiting for the answer of his payment.  "You will teach me to twist parts of my Grace into pagan powers.  You will teach me how to accept a sacrifice of blood and body."  He stepped closer, until he was standing in front of Gabriel.  "You will teach me how to give punishment to those that deserve it and would not be punished otherwise.  In return, I offer you myself, body, blood and Grace, bound for eternity." 

 

"Yes," Loki purred, his eyes bright.  "Now tell me your answer, angel." 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

There was no other answer.  No choice.  He would be himself, as Gabriel had been, but he would be _different_.  "I accept your terms, Loki." 

 

" _Good_ ," Loki purred, stepping closer, reaching out to cup Castiel's face in his palm.  "The bonding will take place immediately.  Come with me." 

 

The forest disappeared from their eyes and Castiel felt Gabriel's wings brush against his for the briefest of seconds.  The touch was intimate, familiar, and he had to wonder when the last time that Gabriel had allowed himself to touch another angel.  Had it been before he had left heaven? 

 

When they landed again, Castiel looked around the room in interest. It was dark, but he could feel the touches of Gabriel.  It was easy to feel his presence in the room.  This was not something for Loki, this belonged to Gabriel, as much of him as still existed. 

 

A hand wrapped around his in the darkness and then he was being pulled along.  Castiel followed, closing his eyes as his Grace pulsed at the familiar touch of another.  He had never let himself even imagine Bonding, as it had been for something when you found another angel with whom you shared all things. 

 

There had never been an angel in heaven who understood his fascination with Dean Winchester, and his desire to do everything that he could to prevent Michael and Lucifer from fighting.  Castiel focused on following the insistent hold on his arm and looked down at the hand wrapped around his arm. 

 

 _Except_.  Perhaps there had been an angel.  Who had left heaven long before he had understood what kind of a draw that humans could present.  It had been his own fault for not being able to realize what he had had a chance with.

 

The pulling stopped, not long after, and candles flickered to life.  Castiel looked up as the room was lit and was pleasantly surprised.  It was a bedroom, but he could feel Gabriel here, even more than he had in the other room.  He sat down on the bed and looked at the other angel.  Loki was gone now, he would have his own claiming, and this first part belonged to Gabriel alone. 

 

"You're remarkably calm for someone who just signed up to be a pagan," Gabriel said, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.  "Especially since you had no idea that is what he was going to offer you in the first place." 

 

"You offered a bonding with an angel who destroyed thousands of your own kind," Castiel said in response.  "Why?" 

 

Gabriel paused and looked down at the piece of clothing in his hand.  "You understand, now.  The pain that comes with that." 

 

Castiel frowned and stared at Gabriel, until he understood.  The Nephilim.  Gabriel had-

 

"Right," Gabriel said, walking over to Castiel.  "We're safe here, if you'd like to leave your vessel and allow me to hold you." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and looked down at the body that had become his, as Jimmy's soul had long since departed it to reside in heaven.  He reached out to touch Gabriel's arm, sliding his hand up the warm skin.  "These bodies are ours.  Both, would suit me well." 

 

Gabriel nodded, leading Castiel to the edge of the bed, gesturing for him to sit down before straddling his knees.  "Close your eyes," he whispered. 

 

Castiel smiled and did as he was asked.  Then he could _feel_.  Gabriel left his vessel behind, and he stretched himself out, and Castiel was mimicking him, stretching so far beyond what he had folded himself into.  He had almost forgotten what it felt like.  He felt the delighted pleasure of Gabriel's Grace reaching out for him and Castiel melted into the touch of it before he had thought or considered anything else. 

 

Gabriel pulled away from him, but Castiel held onto him tighter, until the archangel sagged into his touch.  They were to be bonded, and being hesitant to touch each other like this, as they truly were, would never allow them a true bonding. 

 

 _'You surprise me as always, little one,'_ Gabriel sang, his Grace's song quiet and pleased as Castiel pressed closer to him.  He could feel the same echoes of himself inside Castiel, based on what the Seraph had been through. 

 

 _'I am not displeased to have you as my Bonded,'_ Castiel sang, wrapping his wings around Gabriel, cradling him close until the archangel melted again, holding him close.  _'I was surprised that you would have considered me, and held that as your terms.  I would have attempted to give you anything I could.'_

 

_'This was yours to give.  It was your choice. **That**.  That is what I wanted.'  _

 

Castiel considered that as Gabriel's wings came around him to encompass the both of them.  His choice.  He had made the choice that was more than simply picking Gabriel as his bonded.  However, it was the piece that he could not return from.  _'You were lonely.'_

 

Gabriel attempted to pull away from him, offended, but Castiel held onto him, their true forms clashing against each other until Gabriel conceded the point. 

 

_'Yes.  I have been, since I have left heaven.  You, understand.  You, will not judge, and even wish to become what I am.  No other angel will ever come close to being my Bonded as you have.'_

 

 _'I will be your Bonded because that is my choice,'_ Castiel sang.  Their songs clashed in discord for a few moments until Gabriel deferred to him and returned to his vessel.  Castiel followed him, concerned that he had offended, or pushed Gabriel further than he should have. 

 

When Castiel opened his eyes to look at Gabriel, the archangel would not look at him.  Gabriel had not moved from his position sitting on his knees, but his eyes and self were folded away from him.  " _Gabriel_." 

 

Gabriel stood up and walked towards the window in the room.  "I release you from your oath," he said, his voice shaking with power.  "My payment demand was unfair." 

 

Castiel stood up and strode towards the archangel.  "Gabriel-"

 

"Loki will contact you for your training.  He, I, we," Gabriel paused and pressed a hand to the window.  "We will reach out to you soon.  You will have what you need, we will teach you what you need to know." 

 

Castiel frowned and grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulder, spinning him around again.  Gabriel attempted to flee, and Castiel held onto him, Grace-deep, refusing to let go of the archangel.  " _No_!" 

 

Gabriel froze underneath him at the shout given in his true voice.  Castiel pressed in closer to him, reaching out for Gabriel's true form again, contained within his vessel.  "I have made my choice, Gabriel, Loki, whatever you wish to be called.  _You_ are my choice.  _You_ will be my Bonded, if you will have me, tainted as I am." 

 

Gabriel's laugh was harsh and unforgiving.  "Tainted?  You are the brightest light of heaven compared to the dark and tangled twist of my Grace.  You don't wish for this to Bond to." 

 

"Yes, I do," Castiel said.  "I made my choice.  I have never found another to be close to it."  He paused and held onto Gabriel.  "You will have your payment, as demanded." 

 

"Payment is not a choice, little angel," Loki sneered, pulling away from the angel.  "He realized that too late.  I am bound to our agreement, and will honor it as such." 

 

Castiel frowned as Loki stared him down, daring him to say anything.  "Gabriel, Loki," he said, starting to walk towards the pagan.  He knelt down in front of them and closed his eyes, bowing his head.  The gesture meant far less in a human vessel, but they would understand.  "I ask for you, as that which I believe to be the heart of my Grace, to take me as your Bonded." 

 

Loki gave a sharp inhale and there was a shift.  Castiel felt it this time, almost as though they had switched places.  Gabriel was standing in front of him now.  He was certain of it.  He kept his head down. 

 

"Little one," Gabriel said.  "You do not have to-"

 

"It is a choice," Castiel said, raising his eyes to look at Gabriel.  "You released me from my oath.  You freed me.  I did not need to do this, I am doing this because I wish to, because I _choose_ to." 

 

Gabriel was silent and Castiel did not look away from him.  He stared for a long moment until he gave a small nod. 

 

"I accept," Gabriel said, his voice soft.  "You as my Bonded mate, Castiel." 

 

Castiel stood and reached for Gabriel.  They would have to do this in their vessels, as true forms would perhaps not be what was needed.  He was glad that his vessel was larger than Gabriel's, if only because it meant that it was easy to wrap the other in his arms.  He held on tightly and breathed out slowly as he reached for Gabriel with his Grace. 

 

In order to form a true Grace bond he would have to meld their Grace together.  It would become a new one for the both of them.  Something that had never been before and would be uniquely theirs.  He felt Gabriel's Grace recoil and reached further until he touched theirs together. 

 

Castiel could feel Gabriel's shame and embarrassment at the state of his Grace, and even then, a strange sense of pride at what he had managed to do, transforming himself into something completely new.  He offered his own Grace up in return and when Gabriel reached for him, he did not pull back. 

 

Their Grace slid together, and it was nothing like the Bonding Castiel had seen happen in heaven.  There, there had been light and joy and emotions sung for all of heaven to hear.  Like this, their Grace, both wounded in different ways, came together, but there was no flash of effervescent light.  Instead there was heat and Castiel gasped with the intensity of it. 

 

It was not the painful kind of heat that had once burned him in Hell.  Instead it was powerful, it was consuming and he was completely swept away by it.  He attempted to breathe, holding onto it.  It wasn't until the heat slowly cooled that Castiel understood what it was.  It was _Gabriel_.  This was the touch of his Grace. 

 

Castiel reached out for the heat again, this time eagerly and it washed over him, overwhelming and surrounding him until he was consumed by it.  When there was nothing left of him at all to give, and he was certain that Gabriel would consume them both, the heat faded and what was left was...

 

Gabriel's joy echoed between them, joyous laughter and Castiel could not help joining him in it.  Their bond was warmth and comfort, but it was not light.  It was the darkest of blues, the last shade before the darkness of night took over.  It spoke to Gabriel's comfort in the darkness of his Grace, and to his own fall.  It was them, as they were. 

 

 _'We are well-matched, little one,'_ Gabriel said, his voice echoing within the bond. _'But this is only the first step.  Are you willing for the others?'_

 

Castiel felt lazy in his pleasure as he pressed close to Gabriel, in both body and Grace.  His vessel thrummed with the low thrum of arousal, one he recognized from a handful of times prior.  _'Yes, Gabriel.'_

 

 _'Good,'_ Gabriel said, holding him close.  _'There is nothing more that pagans love than Blood and Sex, and we shall do both, and you shall be bonded to us, as we are.'_

 

There should perhaps be some sort of concern at the statement that he would be claimed by Gabriel as Loki, in every way that he could belong to the archangel, he would.  The, whatever the Leviathans had left inside him, the darker part of him rejoiced in the knowledge that he would belong.  He would belong and he would have another with him. 

 

Castiel allowed the last of the heat to fade as the bond thrummed between them, strong and unbreakable.  He pulled himself back to his vessel and found Gabriel staring up at him, a smirk on his face that he recognized as having been on Dean's in the past.  It was lust, physical desire. 

 

"You are attracted to this vessel?" Castiel asked, looking down at his body. 

 

Gabriel gave a low, throaty laugh.  "While attraction is certainly a benefit, what you will learn is that it is not required.  Willingness of a sacrifice matters all of the more.  You will draw on that for your power.  Not them.  We are not vampires." 

 

Castiel nodded and felt Gabriel press in closer to him.  "What will we do now?" 

 

Gabriel studied Castiel and chuckled.  "First thing we are going to do is get you some new clothes.  You want to be part pagan?  You need to look the part, and ill-fitting clothes is not a part of that." 

 

Castiel blinked at him and then down at his clothing.  "What...what do you have in mind?" 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel tapped a finger on his jaw.  "I will decide on that as soon as I am done with all of the Bonding that we need to do, because in order to teach you what I have to, we have to do the pagan side of things too." 

 

"Which involves?" Castiel asked. 

 

Gabriel hummed and waggled his eyebrows.  "Some seriously biological fun.  But first you need to be able to enjoy it properly." 

 

Castiel tilted his head.  "What do you mean?" 

 

"You have to possess your vessel more fully.  As you do right now, you won't enjoy what we're about to get up to," Gabriel explained, pressing both of his hands to Castiel's chest. 

 

"Gabriel, I am quite certain that I will enjoy anything-"

 

"Just trust me," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.  He focused on Castiel's chest and took a deep breath, reaching for his Grace.  "You need to fill the vessel to the very tips.  It feels like it will burst, but it will not, I promise."

 

Castiel gasped and squirmed as Gabriel pulled him forward and he could feel the vessel stretching and stretching and something was going to break, until Gabriel let go.  He opened his eyes and stared, blinking a few times, looking around the room in surprise. 

 

"Yeah, different, isn't it?" Gabriel asked. 

 

Castiel turned his attention back to Gabriel and reached out to touch his hair, because like this, now, it looked so soft and as he brushed his fingers slowly through the golden strands, it was.  He sank his fingers in deeper, rejoicing in the easy sensation. 

 

Gabriel groaned, leaning into Castiel's hand.  "Of all of the things for you to touch first..."

 

"Touch has never felt like this," Castiel whispered.  "How did you..."

 

"Practice," Gabriel said.  "Another angel wouldn't be able to do it, probably.  You can because this vessel is made to be yours." 

 

Castiel nodded and trailed his finger down Gabriel's face, touching his skin.  "Soft," he whispered, staring down at the archangel. 

 

Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut.  "One thing.  It increases sensation for you.  You're going to feel things now.  _Really_ feel them."

 

Castiel considered this.  "So if I were to get punched, I would feel it, now." 

 

Gabriel laughed and opened his eyes to look at Castiel.  "Yes.  It would not hurt, however, as that simple of a touch would never hurt a pagan or an angel, but you would feel the sensation." 

 

Castiel smiled.  "Dean has lamented my ability to be injured by a hit, as I have needed a good punch for some time, according to him."

 

"Let him try," Gabriel said, his voice turning possessive.  Castiel's hand cupped his cheek a few seconds later and he looked up at the Seraph.  "What?  Pagans are possessive." 

 

"Hmmm," Castiel said, leaning down to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.  "I think that you are simply possessive Gabriel.  You and Loki both." 

 

"You're not wrong," Gabriel said with a chuckle.  "Now that I've got you feeling things properly, we're going to get you out of these clothes.  You gotten laid yet?" 

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "Despite Dean's sincerest efforts, no." 

 

Gabriel scowled.  "Trying to give you the human experience, huh?"

 

"You must not hate him, Gabriel," Castiel chided, smiling at him.  "They are flawed, but they are what is best about humanity." 

 

"Yeah, the broken side," Gabriel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Castiel gave him another look and Gabriel reached out to push him towards the bed.  "Come on, as much as I love talking about those two knuckleheads, I'm actually trying to get you into bed so I can deflower you properly." 

 

"I am reasonably certain there are no flowers in sexual intercourse, Gabriel," Castiel said, squinting at him.  He took another step back as Gabriel moved forward and frowned. 

 

Gabriel froze and stared at Castiel for a few more seconds, waiting for him to laugh it off and be joking but no.  He was completely serious.  Gabriel burst out laughing and pressed his hands to Castiel's chest.  "Yes, there are no literal flowers unless you want there to be. But deflowering has long been a nickname for taking someone's virginity."

 

Castiel squinted at Gabriel.  "Jimmy has a daughter.  He is not a virgin."

 

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, sauntering closer.  "But you are, little one.  And I am going to enjoy deflowering you." 

 

Castiel felt his body react in a way that he hadn't been able to before.  His face felt hot and a spear of heat shot down his body.  Gabriel's eyes were glowing again and he could see the flashes of Loki and Gabriel there, staring at him.  "I, is there something specific I need to do to please you?" 

 

Gabriel chuckled and raised his hand, snapping and divesting them of all of their clothing, taking his time to admire Castiel's vessel.  "I need you to enjoy yourself." 

 

"Of course," Castiel said, screwing up his face in concentration.  "I will do whatever is required to ensure I enjoy-"

 

"Castiel," Gabriel said, looking up at him, running a finger down Castiel's cheek and over the stubble there.  "I want you to relax and allow yourself to feel." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "How will you enjoy the...proceedings?" 

 

This time Gabriel did laugh and he cupped Castiel's face in his hands.  "Listen to me, little one.  I shall find enjoyment in your pleasure.  Your surrender to pleasure will allow me to bond us again, as pagans." 

 

Castiel's eyes widened a little bit.  "This will make me a pagan?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "No.  For that, you must experience your first feeding.  Or sacrifice.  Feeding is more likely in your case, but that's semantics." 

 

"So how will we be bound as pagans?"

 

Gabriel reached out and traced his fingers over Castiel's shoulder.  "Those who can see it will see our Grace bond." 

 

Castiel nodded.  "Yes, that is correct, though I am certain you would like to keep it hidden?" 

 

"I'd like to keep it under wraps for now.  And it's safe, considering what I am going to begin teaching you.  However this?  This must be a mark that all can see," Gabriel said, trailing his fingers lower to Castiel's stomach and over it. 

 

"What kind of mark?" Castiel asked, mesmerized by the way Gabriel's finger traced patterns on his skin. 

 

Gabriel hummed.  "Loki's mark.  A _claim_." 

 

"Very well," Castiel said, shivering when Gabriel's fingers trailed over his thigh.  "How?" 

 

"Sex and blood," Gabriel said, his grin turning wicked. 

 

Castiel raised his eyes to meet Gabriel's and swallowed hard.  It was easy to see the predatory glint in them when Gabriel looked at him like this.  He shivered, backing up until the back of his knees hit the bed.  "Sex and blood.  Could you elaborate?" 

 

Gabriel hummed and considered it before pushing Castiel back and onto the bed.  "I could, but maybe I don't want to.  I just want you to sit back and enjoy yourself.  Can you try to do that for me?"

 

Castiel pushed himself up and onto his elbows, watching as Gabriel climbed on the bed, kneeling next to him.  "I need to know what is going to happen." 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and straddled Castiel's waist, leaning up to pin both of the seraph's arms to the bed.  "You don't.  You need to trust me at least a little and allow me to do what needs to be done.  I promise that I will not make things hurt, and that you will enjoy yourself, both body and Grace." 

 

Castiel shivered at the promise in Gabriel's tone.  "I want you to enjoy yourself as well." 

 

"I will," Gabriel promised, his eyes glowing as he leaned down to kiss and suck at Castiel's neck.  A small gasp escaped the other angel and he smirked.  Now that Castiel could feel every nerve ending in his vessel, this was going to be an experience for him.  "When you take your first feeding, you'll understand better, but the sweetness of surrender, of _willing_ surrender..."

 

Gabriel shifted and kissed along Castiel's jaw and up to his lips, hovering just above them, waiting for bright blue eyes to meet his.  "There is nothing as sweet as that type of surrender.  You will crave it forever once you have tasted it the first time." 

 

Castiel nodded and stared up at Gabriel.  He could see the shadows of wings flexing in the room and it was enough to have his face heating all over again, and then Gabriel was leaning in to kiss him.  He'd never understood the pleasure that Dean and Sam seemed to find in the act, but now?  Now he could understand. 

 

Gabriel's lips were firm and demanding, pressing in closer to him, moving against his until they coaxed a reaction.  Castiel groaned into Gabriel's mouth, unable to stop himself.  His mouth fell open and Gabriel somehow pressed even closer, his tongue sliding in to taste and suck at him.  He shuddered and reached up to clench Gabriel's sides, pulling him in closer. 

 

Gabriel moved back from the kiss long enough to smirk and lick along the swell of Castiel's lower lip.  "You were made for this, you know," he whispered.  "To be able to touch and feel like this.  To crave this sort of touch.  Just like me." 

 

A sound was ripped from his throat before he could stop it.  But the knowledge that like this, he was exactly like his Bonded, like his Mate was enough to make him want to give Gabriel everything that he possessed and more.  "Gabriel-"

 

Gabriel hummed and pulled away, pressing a kiss to Castiel's throat.  "No.  Not entirely.  We're both here right now.  We have to be, in order for this to work." 

 

Castiel looked up and saw the flash of Loki in Gabriel's eyes and then the smirk was all Trickster, the archangel fading away to the possessive and lust-filled eyes now staring at him.  "I want both parts of you.  All of you.  I want you to be mine." 

 

Loki licked his lips and shifted on Castiel's waist.  "You will be mine, and I will be bonded to you.  I will never need another, not with you." 

 

Castiel shivered and felt his body react to the verbal claim from Loki.  It was what he wanted now, what he had asked for, even when he had been released from the agreement.  Now he had to follow through on it.  "How do you feed off of me?" 

 

"Like this?" Loki asked, pulling back enough to stare down at the Seraph beneath him.  "Your surrender, your willingness is powerful.  When you learn to harness that sort of power, you'll feel it.  There are different types of surrender," he purred, shifting to kiss and lick at Castiel's throat again. 

 

"There's willing sexual surrender.  My favorite.  There's the surrender of wills - someone who knows they have lost a battle and admit it.  Whether the battle is verbal, or physical, there is power in that surrender, both pagan and literal," Loki explained. 

 

"Those are what I will teach you," he whispered, sucking a mark just above Castiel's collarbone.  "There is power in other ways.  In the surrender of life - in death, there is a great power there, but it is darker than most pagans are willing to touch.  Few luxuriate in death and do not end up corrupt themselves.  The power is tainted." 

 

Castiel wanted to listen and pay more attention to what Loki was describing, but his lips were hot and they were moving lower, claiming his skin as they moved.  He closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open, harsh pants escaping.  He wanted to pull back in his vessel, take himself away from everything that he could feel and how overwhelming it was.  But there was addiction in this too, how good it felt and how much he wanted more. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Right now," Loki said, pulling back to stare at Castiel, shifting to sit between the angel's thighs, admiring how he was spread out in front of him, a feast.  "I will feed off your truly delicious and willing sexual surrender.  You want me and that only adds to the power that I feel from you." 

 

Castiel couldn't help the shiver that encompassed his entire body.  "You will, you will take me?" 

 

Loki laughed, low in his throat.  "I will take you every way that a body can be taken, little angel.  Rest assured you will enjoy all of the proceedings.  Now, relax," he ordered. 

 

Castiel nodded and kept his eyes open, watching Loki as he reached up to touch where the heart of his vessel was.  Now that he was more fully in his vessel he could feel it pounding against Loki's hand.  "You will claim me?" 

 

"Yes," Loki said, his voice a purr.  "You will bear my mark.  Here," he pointed to Castiel's neck, tracing an intricate design.  "Everyone will know your claim, angel." 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, staring at the pagan.  "Then get on with it." 

 

"Well," Loki said, pulling back a little bit.  "Get on with it.  You have no appreciation for the finer things in life.  I'll have you begging for me soon enough," he promised, turning his attention to the body laid out for him.  "First, let's show you how good this body can feel."

 

Castiel opened his mouth to say that he would have preferred for them to hurry up and get on with the claiming, but then Loki's mouth was at his navel, sucking on the sensitive skin there and he shuddered, biting down a gasp. 

 

Loki smirked and nuzzled, sucking a mark into the skin, watching as it darkened and purpled.  "Your vessel has such glorious skin.  I shall make sure that you bear my mark outside of my claim.  It would not do for you to remain unmarked." 

 

"Can I mark you?" Castiel asked, lifting his head to look at Loki.  It was a tempting consideration, to mark the god.  He imagined Loki with marks of his own that showed him as Castiel's.  It made something dark and hot curl in his stomach. 

 

"Like that idea, do you?" Loki asked, still smirking, shifting so he could wrap a hand around Castiel's erection that was growing harder by the second.  "Me bearing your mark?"

 

"Yes," Castiel gasped, thrusting his hips up into the touch.  His body felt on fire, too hot and too good all at once.  "I, does it always..."

 

Loki laughed and stroked Castiel slowly, teasing him with his thumbs, watching another noise be ripped out of the angel on the bed.  "Does it always feel this good?  It feels _better_ ," he growled, his words a promise.  "You are so innocent, little angel.  By the time I am done with you, you will no longer know the meaning of the word." 

 

Castiel shuddered and he felt himself react, the heat tightening in his belly, a spring being tightened to an extreme point.  Loki's hand was moving faster now, teasing and tormenting him.  He forced his eyes open to meet golden eyes.  "It, it feels-" he cut himself off, driving his hips into Loki's hand, spurring more of the touch from the god. 

 

"I know," Loki whispered, watching Castiel surrender to the feeling washing over him.  Power was bleeding off of the Seraph in waves and he allowed it to sink into him, riding the high of pure power, untainted by any other hands. 

 

"Let yourself ride the wave you can feel coming," he ordered, seeing Castiel arch again with a cry.  "There will be an edge you are racing towards.  Allow yourself to reach for it." 

 

"Ah!" Castiel shouted, his hands tightening in the sheets beneath him.  Loki's words were as maddening as his hands, overwhelming him and driving him towards the edge he could feel now, just out of reach.  "It's, I'm-"

 

"Yes," Loki hissed, his eyes bright as he took in the picture of the angel on the bed, completely losing himself in the pleasure his vessel could feel.  "Let go, let it happen." 

 

Castiel slammed his eyes shut and shouted, bucking into Loki's hand twice more before the ever-tensing coil snapped and the world became nothing but waves of pleasure.  His Grace and body rode the feeling until it was too much, leaving him empty and trembling.  He opened his eyes and fought to bring in air that he did not need. 

 

Loki chuckled and watched as Castiel brought himself back together, assessing what he had learned himself capable of.  "Good?" he asked, bringing his messy hand to his lips to clean the remainder of Castiel's release. 

 

Castiel took another deep breath of air he did not need and nodded.  It had felt...it had felt incredible and now he could understand Dean Winchester's obsession with women that he could pick up in bars.  He wrinkled his nose and sat up to look at Loki. 

 

Loki raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at the sour look he was being given.  "What is that look for?" 

 

"You will take many more sacrifices like this, won't you?" 

 

Loki blinked.  He shook his head and crawled up Castiel's body, caging him in and pressing him to the bed.  "While I will take more sacrifices in a sexual manner, none of them will I take as I am about to take you, little angel." 

 

Castiel shivered and felt the same heat as before shiver down his entire body. 

 

"You'll see," Loki promised, whispering quietly against Castiel's lips.  "You'll understand soon, I promise.  I'll teach you everything I know." 

 

"And you'll be mine," Castiel said, reaching up to tangle his fingers in  Loki's hair, giving it an impatient tug, pulling his lips into closer reach. 

 

Loki shivered, his eyes dropping to half-lidded as he looked down at the angel.  "If that is what you want, little angel." 

 

"Yes," Castiel growled, tugging Loki in for a kiss.  This, at least, he knew how to do.  He kissed Loki until the pagan was squirming on top of him, low groans and growls escaping him. 

 

"Well, _well_ ," Loki said, his eyes bright as he pulled back from Castiel, staring down at the angel.  "Someone isn't quite as innocent as they were playing earlier." 

 

"I am inexperienced, not lacking knowledge," Castiel said, smirking up at the god.  "One cannot be friends with Dean Winchester and lack in the knowledge of these arts." 

 

Loki threw his head back and laughed, shifting his position so he was once again kneeling between his spread legs, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle at pale thighs.  "I suppose that is true.  Did he tell you of the way things are between two men?" 

 

Castiel shook his head and gasped as Loki's teeth sank into his thigh, leaving another of those possessive marks.  The dark, twisted feeling inside him glowed, reaching out to their bond, rejoicing in the physical reminder of what they were to each other. 

 

"No, I suppose he is far too repressed to talk about such things," Loki mused, trailing his tongue up to the bend of Castiel's knee, staring up at the body spread out for him.  "No matter what his experience might be." 

 

"Yes," Castiel said.  He could remember the first time he had seen the brothers, seen their souls in proximity to each other.  They were only ever as bright as they could be when they were together.  What that meant for the physicality of it, was unknown. 

 

"Well," Loki said, shifting his attention to the other thigh, a quick snap ensuring a bowl of oil floated in the air beside him.  "You will have all the experience and knowledge that you could wish for when I am finished with you." 

 

Castiel gasped as Loki's mouth moved over to his erection and blew hot air on it.  Despite reaching his orgasm earlier, he was ready again, a testament, perhaps, to the god's capability and skill in provoking desire.  "And the blood?" he asked. 

 

Loki smirked against Castiel's skin, biting a mark into the line of his hipbone.  "We'll get there.  One thing at a time first."  Another snap and there was a knife hovering next to the bowl in the air beside them.  Ancient andamic runes covered the blade. 

 

"Then what-"

 

" _Trust me_ ," Loki growled, dipping his fingertips in the oil beside him, reaching out to wrap his hand around Castiel's erection again, eliciting another loud gasp.  "Let yourself go, let yourself feel.  Enjoy what I am doing to you.  That will come at the moment the pleasure is highest to ensure the claim is as powerful as it needs to be." 

 

Castiel swallowed and let his head fall back into the softness of the bed once again.  The scent of the oil was cloying, the same as Loki's words as they spoke and moved together. 

 

"Relax," Loki ordered, watching Castiel's body tense when he dipped his fingers into the oil again.  "I will not allow you to feel any pain, but I want you to know how good this can feel." 

 

"It must feel good," Castiel said, eyeing Loki's fingers as they trailed down his erection.  "Or humans and pagans would not do it so often." 

 

Loki laughed, low and deep.  "You are right about that, little angel.  It feels good, so good you wonder how anything else in life could possibly feel like this."  He shifted and teased a finger lower, pressing it in just a fraction, testing the angel's reaction to the touch. 

 

Castiel gasped, his eyes flying open.  He hadn't expected this sort of touch, but now that he did, with Gabriel's finger pressing into him, steadily, his entire vessel and Grace trembled.  The touch was too much, he was going to fly apart into thousands of pieces. 

 

"Look at you," Loki whispered, pressing his finger in deeper.  "You were made for this angel.  The way your body, your Grace reacts, you are greedy, demanding, needing more." 

 

Castiel slammed his eyes shut and focused on what he was feeling, the way Loki was touching him body in body and Grace.  The touch was possessive, demanding and he had never felt so wanted or desired.  He was not desirable, but Loki made him feel as though he was.  The finger inside him sank lower and Castiel forced his legs wider, giving room for Loki to move closer. 

 

"You see?" Loki purred, leaning down to lick away the droplets of precome that were gathering at the tip of Castiel's cock.  "Your body knows what you want before even you realize it.  You've surrendered to me, completely.  To your want, and desire." 

 

"Loki," Castiel gasped, tightening his fingers in the sheets beneath him.  He rocked his hips down and against Loki's finger, driving it deeper into him with a groan.  "More," he whispered. 

 

Loki's eyes flared wide and hot with power at the gasp of his name.  Not the name the angel knew, but _his_ name.  The name of the one taking him.  He growled and pressed a second finger in, the oil making things slick and more slippery.  "Yes," he whispered, leaning down to suck another mark into a pale thigh.  "More than you could ever imagine," he promised. 

 

He pressed both of his fingers in deeper, scissoring them open.  Castiel's body was willing and eager, moving back into every touch, demanding more.  Loki licked his lips and watched as Castiel's body swallowed him so eagerly.  "I must taste you." 

 

Castiel's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up and onto his elbows, staring at Loki.  "Taste me?  You mean your mouth on my-"

 

"No," Loki said, shaking his head, licking his lips again.  He smirked and shifted, staring at the angel.  "Rest your legs on my shoulders, little angel." 

 

Castiel shifted and wrapped one leg over Loki's shoulder, shuddering when both of the fingers inside him pressed in deep, and then were removed.  "Why have you-"

 

"Shhh," Loki whispered, grabbing at Castiel's waist, pulling him in closer.  "Feel.  Do not ask."

 

Castiel shut his eyes and gasped at the first touch of Loki's tongue.  It moved in slow, broad swipes, and the same heat as before grew hotter, deeper and he squirmed, his mouth dropping open, another noise escaping him against his will. 

 

Loki chuckled against Castiel's smooth skin.  "That's it," he whispered. "Let me hear you, demand more, let me hear you become completely lost to desire, little angel." 

 

Castiel dropped his hand to Loki's hair and gave it a tug, pulling him back in to where he had been before.  The hot, wet swipe of Loki's tongue came again, teasing at him and he trembled, gasping for air he didn't need. " _Loki_..." 

 

Loki growled at the tug and whine of his name, spearing his tongue deeper into the angel.  His taste was intoxicating.  Pure desire, completely lost to sensation, untouched and powerful.  He tightened his hold on Castiel's hips and pushed in deeper, teasing licking and sucking until the hand in his hair pulled hard again. 

 

He was going to fly apart.  His Grace was going to leave his vessel and he would shatter into a thousand pieces.  Nothing could ever feel like this.  Castiel held onto Loki tighter and felt the flare of pleasure and possessiveness from the god through their bond again.  There was a scent in the air that had not been there before, cloying, dizzying, like the coil of pleasure curling inside him again.  "Loki, please," he whispered. 

 

Loki groaned against Castiel's skin, fucking him with his tongue, the angel trying to squirm in his hold at every touch, his body trembling and a beautiful rosy flush working its way down his chest.  His little angel was beautiful, a pure thing made to be tainted with desire, the darkest kind.  But such an innocent plea for that which he did not understand. 

 

He pulled his mouth away with one final lick and suck to the rim.  His angel's body was open and demanding more.  Loki dipped his fingers into the oil once more and wrapped them around his cock. 

 

Castiel found a growl escaping him when Loki pulled back, ceasing the touches that had been driving him mad with what was perhaps desire, or something deeper and darker.  He watched Loki dip his fingers into the oil again and knew what was coming.  The final joining.  If it felt a fraction as good as the rest had, he would not survive. 

 

Loki chuckled and stared down at the angel, and the wide blue eyes that were both lust-filled and fearful.  "Are you afraid, little angel?"

 

"No," Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.  "I am not afraid." 

 

"Liar," Loki purred, staring at him.  "Does it feel too much, little angel?  Are you going to fly apart?" 

 

Castiel growled.  "I am afraid of hurting you if I were to leave my vessel!"

 

Loki paused and tilted his head, studying Castiel for a long moment before his lips curled in a smirk.  "Is there a possibility of that happening, Castiel?  You losing control to such an extent..." he got himself into position and slowly started to slide into Castiel's body.  "...That you must leave your vessel to scream your pleasure with your Grace?" 

 

Castiel's grip on the sheets tightened and they tore under the strain.  He could feel Loki, both in his body and in the bond, claiming him, his power sinking deeper and deeper into him until there was nothing left.  "Yes.  I will not hurt you," Castiel panted, shifting his legs to wrap them around Loki's hips. 

 

Loki chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the angel's chest, licking at the droplet of sweat that had gathered there.  "You cannot hurt me.  Not here.  Not like this.  He'll protect me, for we are one and the same.  What cannot hurt him, cannot hurt me."  He raised his eyes to the angel and smirked. 

 

"That said, the idea of your surrender.  Your complete surrender of everything that you possess, your grace, your soul, in pleasure, well.  Let's just say we both find the idea.... _intoxicating_." 

 

Castiel shuddered and reached up to grab at Loki, pulling him in closer, his fingers tightening on his shoulders.  "Then I would suggest moving," he growled. 

 

Loki laughed, his eyes bright as he rocked himself slowly out of Castiel's body before sinking in deep again.  The angel arched for him, another low sound escaping his throat and he could already see the ball of power inside Castiel, curling tighter, fighting for control. 

 

"Demanding," he purred, pleased.  "What else are your demands for me?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as he rocked himself slowly in deeper, setting a slow rhythm. 

 

"More," Castiel said, tightening his legs around Loki's hips.  "You can give me more.  Do it." 

 

"Perhaps," Loki teased, reaching up to trail his fingertips down Castiel's chest, tracing over a nipple and along the contours of his body.  "Or perhaps I shall torture you like this, ride you slow and gentle until you have no choice but to fall apart for me.  Would you like that?" 

 

The moan that escaped him was loud and embarrassing, but Castiel could feel just how much Loki liked hearing him.  "I want you to take me," Castiel managed to say, forcing his eyes open to meet Loki's.  "Sex and blood, you said." 

 

Loki pulled out slowly and rocked his hips in deeper to Castiel, punching another loud shout from the angel.  "So I did," he whispered, reaching out for the knife that was still floating next to the bowl of oil.  He lifted one of Castiel's hands and sliced into it, the runes allowing him to cut Castiel through his vessel, a small slice of his Grace mixing with the blood. 

 

He ignored the immediate flash of pain through the bond and repeated the slash in the palm of his own hand.  Loki pressed their hands together and felt their blood and Grace start to mix.  It was different than the Grace bond, darker, hotter, and Castiel shuddered beneath him, his fingers clenching on tight to his hands. 

 

"Hold on," Loki growled, tightening his hold on Castiel's hand, rocking into him harder, driving the pleasure deeper, shifting so he could hit the angle that he needed to make this as good as it needed to be for the angel. 

 

Castiel gasped, his neck and shoulders arching off the bed as Loki's thrusts lost their slow and gentle rhythm, becoming harder and deeper, driving the pleasure higher and hotter.  He could feel every single piece of Loki, of Gabriel, of the mix of the both of him, and that is who was offering this new, deeper claim. 

 

Loki let his eyes fall shut and started to chant.  There was one final piece.  Words of a language long dead, of that only a few creatures knew of, and even then knew no words, escaped him.  He sealed their claim of blood and Grace with _power_ , and held on tight as Castiel shouted under him, his entire body bucking as the curl of desire drove them both higher. 

 

There was too much to feel, Castiel was completely overwhelmed, and he could feel Loki, he could feel the searing heat of the brand, burning his neck, and down his chest, spearing into the heart of his vessel, deeper, all of the way into the deepest reaches of his Grace.  It was only there, all of him tied together by the words Loki had uttered, that Castiel felt Loki's power settle and _claim_.  He screamed, any sense of control left impossible as his Grace exploded from his vessel, and Loki's, Gabriel's, echoing shout followed him shortly afterward. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Castiel blinked himself awake an indeterminate amount of time later and stretched out on the sheets of the bed.  He looked at the room around them, and he could feel the way the room was saturated with Grace.  He allowed himself to sink back into the pillows again, closing his eyes.  His vessel was sore, and he could feel Gabriel, and Loki, all at once, tied to him. 

 

"About time you woke up," Gabriel said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Castiel turned his head to look at the archangel and smiled.  It was Gabriel now, almost all hints of Loki gone from him.  "Loki is all right?"

 

Gabriel chuckled and reached out, tracing a finger along the pattern of ivy leaves he could see on Castiel's chest, that traced up his neck and over his shoulder, extending down his back.  "Yes.  We are both more than alright." 

 

It was more difficult than it should have been, to turn on his side and face the archangel.  There was so much to feel now, within his Grace, and this deeper, darker bond with Loki.  "It worked?" 

 

Gabriel conjured a mirror and held it in front of Castiel.  "Your claim, courtesy of a little old-school power that only the biggest boys upstairs know." 

 

Castiel blinked at the mirror and tilted his neck to the side so he could better look at the dark green and gold ivy tattoo that circled his heart, part of his neck and around his shoulder.  "Ivy?"

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "I had thought it would be mistletoe, for Loki.  But claims can get distorted by Grace, if I had to guess.  It suits you, either way." 

 

"Yes," Castiel agreed, and he could feel the fierce curl of pleasure from Loki at the admission that the claim suited him.  He also felt powerful, for the first time in months, he did not notice his fading Grace.  He turned curious eyes to Gabriel.  "Why do I feel-"

 

"Because of me," Gabriel said, shifting closer.  "I dumped an ocean's worth of Grace into you, and your Grace responded in kind.  With our Grace melded together you are feeding off of mine.  I have more than enough to share." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "But it is a finite res-"

 

"No," Gabriel interrupted.  "You think it is, but the very nature of Grace means it is not finite.  You must simply find other ways to find it and take it for yourself." 

 

Castiel understood in a moment.  "You're talking about soul power."

 

Gabriel's lips curled in a smirk and he nodded.  "Yes.  Soul power, when offered freely, can do an excellent job of recharging your Grace batteries.  Enough offerings, you'll never need the Source again." 

 

Castiel pushed himself upright and dropped his head onto Gabriel's shoulder, savoring the touch.  Fingers sank into his hair, combing and petting gently and he turned into it, having never felt something like it before. 

 

Gabriel stared at Castiel, quietly combing his fingers through the messy hair that he could see.  "Mate," he whispered, tasting the word on his tongue.  The human word was insufficient for the nuances that were captured when said in their True Voices, but Castiel would understand, as he always did. 

 

"Yes," Castiel agreed again, closing his eyes.  He reached out to touch the hand that Gabriel had sliced into and turned it over.  In the center of his palm, over the scar, was a small tattoo.  He smiled at the sight of it.  "My claim on you?" 

 

Gabriel smiled down at the small vine of ivy that twirled around the scar on his palm.  "Yes.  There is a matching one on yours." 

 

Castiel immediately lifted his hand for inspection and smiled when he saw that it was true.  The thought that he had left a mark of sorts on Gabriel, despite the nature of their claiming was a pleasing one.  "Will you get a mark like this one?" he asked, gesturing to his neck and shoulder. 

 

Gabriel hummed and looked at it.  "Yes, if you claim me as I did you," he said, tilting his head a little.  "It is a pagan ritual, but there is no reason that you should not be able to do so." 

 

Castiel reached out to take Gabriel's hand again, studying the mark on his palm, tracing his fingertips over it, considering his next words carefully.  He wanted to leave a similar mark on the other angel, but he did not want to offend Loki, who was helping him, after all. 

 

"What is next?" Castiel asked instead, continuing to trace the mark carefully with his fingertips. 

 

Gabriel hummed and let his eyes fall shut as Castiel continued to make the markings on his hand.  He took a deep breath and relaxed before opening his eyes.  "I have to teach you how to feed off of a sacrifice.  But first, we have to turn you into a pagan." 

 

Castiel opened his mouth to ask what that meant when Gabriel only smirked at him and raised his hand to snap.  In an instant, they were somewhere else and people were fawning over Gabriel, rushing over to him, praise falling from their lips.  Castiel looked around the room that Gabriel had brought them to and saw a wide variety of fabrics as well as other items. 

 

He considered what he was seeing.  Gabriel had brought him to a clothing store.  He walked closer to one of the bolts of fabric that was on the table, trailing his fingertip over it.  He had seen the shops that the Winchester brothers would frequent, but he had not seen a shop of this nature before.  In fact, Gabriel looked more at home here than he had anywhere else. 

 

"Gentlemen," Gabriel said, looking around the group with a predatory grin.  "I must introduce you to Castiel.  My protegee.  I expect you to treat him as such.  As you can see he needs some..."

 

"Oh my!"

 

Castiel looked up from the fabric, lifting his hand away from it to show that he had done no harm.  "Is something, wrong?" he asked, looking between Gabriel and the young, earnest man striding towards him. 

 

The young man paused and turned to look at Gabriel over his shoulder.  He raised both of his eyebrows.  "Protegee?" 

 

"For all intents and purposes.  Hands off there.  You touch him, you answer to me." 

 

Castiel did his best to hide his smile at the possessive statement from Gabriel.  The heat in their bond flared and Gabriel responded to how much he enjoyed the possessiveness, creating a feedback loop of the emotions as they stared at each other. 

 

Gabriel turned his attention back to the store owner.  "You listen to me, Harry.  And you listen good.  He needs a full wardrobe.  And I do mean full.  I will pay top dollar to make this a priority for the shop-"

 

"Loki-"

 

"No," Gabriel snapped, his eyes narrowing as Gabriel came to the forefront.  "He is mine, and he will appear as such.  If you are not able to service us both, we will take our business elsewhere." 

 

"Now, now," the young man said, stepping forward.  "There's no need for threats, we can accommodate you just fine." 

 

Castiel frowned at Gabriel and then at the young man in front of him.  "You are?" 

 

"Gary," the boy said with a wink.  "But that's the official name I gotta use around 'ere.  I'll tell you my nickname later." 

 

Harry cleared his throat.  "If you must, then.  Take him to fitting room two." 

 

Gary raised an eyebrow.  "Not three?" 

 

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head.  "Two.  And hurry up.  I'll start designing the wardrobe." 

 

"Blue," Gabriel directed, his eyes darting around the room at the different fabrics.  "The most royal blue that you have for his tie.  The suit must be black.  Waistcoat.  No jacket." 

 

Harry sighed and pulled out the pad of paper, beginning to sketch.  "You are determined to frustrate me." 

 

Gabriel bared his teeth in a grin.  "Would you expect me to do anything else?" 

 

"Of course not," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he looked at the other man.  "You have proven to show yourself an ally and I will not risk that." 

 

"Wise," Gabriel drawled, looking over at Castiel as he was tugged into one of the back rooms, his eyes wide in confusion.  He closed his eyes at the pulse of uncertainty down the bond.  Gabriel smiled and pushed reassurance down it again.  Gary wasn't going to hurt a fly, unless of course, Harry was threatened. 

 

"You know," Harry said, immediately flipping the page as he ran out of room.  "You never mentioned that you were thinking of bonding.  I can practically feel it, tangible between the both of you." 

 

Loki's eyes snapped to Harry and he growled.  "You should know better than to mention as such to me, hunter." 

 

Harry gave him a bland smile.  "I have no care in the world, but I would tell you, when going against others, they could use this information against you.  He is a weakness for you now." 

 

"He's no weakness," Loki snarled, all rage on Castiel's behalf. 

 

Harry stared down the God and raised his eyebrows.  "No, I imagine he is not, with the power that I can feel bleeding off of him.  But he is something that others can use to get to you, whether you like it or not.  That is the definition of a weakness." 

 

Loki growled, conceding the point.  "Much as Gary is for you, I imagine." 

 

Harry nodded and pushed the finished sketches towards Loki.  It had been terrifying the first time the God had flipped between both sides of his personality.  But he was used to it now, after more than twenty years creating clothes for him. 

 

"You mentioned the bond being tangible?" Loki said, taking the pencil from Harry to add a few pieces to the sketch. 

 

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes flickering to the doorway to ensure they were alone.  "It's...I believe _heavy_ is the best word that I can use to describe it.  Those of us who know how to feel or look for such things can sense it, I imagine.  You need to keep it contained." 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "He will be a pagan, he will need no protecting from me." 

 

Harry's pencil stilled on the paper and he watched it, his eyes on Loki as the god considered something, scratching out a previous note.  "He and I have known each other for a long time.  Far longer than your lifespan or that of any creature on this planet.  A bond based in that much time will have more power than a normal one." 

 

Harry said nothing and waited for Loki to continue. 

 

"I will take your recommendation under advisement," Loki said with a nod, pointing to one of the lower sketches.  "This." 

 

Harry nodded.  "Very well.  How many?" 

 

Loki smirked.  "Just one.  Of course." 

 

"Of course," Harry agreed shutting the notebook, striding over to a collection of fabric on the far wall. 

 

Gabriel couldn't help laughing when Castiel gave him a sour look after coming out of the fitting room.  He brushed against Castiel in the bond, confirming that nothing was truly wrong, it had merely been uncomfortable for him.  He smiled and turned back to where Harry was speaking quietly with Gary.  "Two days," he called. 

 

Gary sighed and looked over at the two pagans standing on the other side of the counter.  "Two and a half.  Friday is date night." 

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows.  "You think I care about your date night?  I want him ready." 

 

"I care about our date night.  If you want them, you'll wait two and a half days.  They'll be perfect," Gary said, narrowing his eyes. 

 

Gabriel smirked.  He did always like a fighter, and Gary had always been precisely that.  "What concession will you give me if I allow the extra half day?" 

 

Gary considered it for a second and glanced at the wall, taking in the fabric.  "I'll weave in one of your favorites for the tie." 

 

Gabriel lit up. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand, smirking at Gary. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chapters to apologize for the delay in postings, darlings! <3


	7. Chapter 7

 

Gary rolled his eyes and shook Loki's hand firmly, feeling the zing of a deal made with more than just words.  "You're always so eager." 

 

"Your spells are the best," Gabriel said with a shrug.  "Just be glad I didn't demand one for the both of us." 

 

"You have one already," Gary pointed out. 

 

Gabriel grinned.  "Doesn't mean I can't use another.  Anyways.  Standard payment acceptable?"

 

Harry nodded and glanced back at Gary.  "Yes.  Documented with a blood fingerprint, however."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "Finally stepping into the new pagan centuries.  Everything signed with blood and fingerprints.  I would be proud of you-"

 

Gary rolled his eyes.  "You were the one who told us to get with the times, in case you're forgetting." 

 

"I think I like you better in the other dimension.  You're just as badass, but less dangerous," he grumbled, walking over to Castiel. 

 

"I take that as a compliment," Gary called, leaning against the counter, studying the sketch that Loki had picked out.  He wrinkled his nose as soon as they had left.  "Pagans.  All flash." 

 

"It will look quite well on Castiel," Harry said, looking down at it.  "And I've already picked the fabric." 

 

Gary pushed his fingers through his hair.  "And I'd better get started on the weave for the tie." 

 

"What, precisely, did you promise him?" Harry asked, turning and raising an eyebrow. 

 

Gary laughed.  "Telling you would be cheating." 

 

Of course it would.  Harry turned back to the fabric and at the scribbled down measurements from Gary.  He needed to get to work.  Gary might have bought them a half a day, but bespoke suits did not assemble themselves. 

 

~!~

 

Castiel frowned at Gabriel as they left the shop and stepped out into the air.  He looked around.  They were far and away from where they had been only hours before.  "You know them." 

 

"Every pagan knows them," Gabriel said with a shrug.  "They've been around for a couple of centuries." 

 

Castiel blinked and looked at Gabriel.  "Witches?" 

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Don't let them hear you say that outloud.  They practice those arts, yes.  They know I'm more than a pagan, but they don't know what.  The one time we tangled, they learned the hard way that I'm not to be questioned." 

 

Castiel smiled and rubbed his thumb over the scar on his palm, reminding himself of Gabriel's claim.  Everyone knew that he belonged to him, now. 

 

"You look so pleased with yourself," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.  "It's completely ridiculous." 

 

"They're hunters as well?" Castiel asked, looking back at the shop behind him. 

 

"On the occasion that requires it?  Yes.  There are few creatures that they hunt, but the mindless ones that kill and maim?  Those they will always protect people from.  The others?  They're left well alone," Gabriel explained walking down the street towards a vendor that was pushing a cart filled with different ice creams.  He lit up.  "Would you like one?" 

 

Castiel followed behind Gabriel and looked at the cones displayed on the cart.  Now, unlike before he could smell the differences in what was offered before him and he found them compelling.  "I would, yes." 

 

Gabriel grinned and picked up two of the cones, offering one to Castiel with a flourish.  "Try this one first.  It's plainer, but you'll enjoy it." 

 

Castiel nodded and bit into the soft connection, his eyes flying wide as he swallowed the sweetened ice.  "What is this?  Is this ice cream?"

 

"Frozen yogurt," the man from behind the cart called.  "Better than ice cream." 

 

"You heard the man," Gabriel said with a wave of his ice cream.  He bit into his own with a happy groan, smiling around it.  "So good that it should be illegal." 

 

Castiel nodded and focused on enjoying his treat.  He could tell that Gabriel was pleased with him, that he was enjoying the small gift that he had been given.  He was curious though, the need for an outfit that precluded other things they needed to accomplish. 

 

Gabriel walked at a leisurely pace back towards the shop, looking at Castiel.  "I can feel your questions, little one.  Go ahead and ask them," he said, stepping into the alley behind the shop. 

 

"Why clothes?" Castiel asked, wrinkling his nose as he looked down at the outfit he was wearing.  "I already possess perfectly fine ones." 

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Well, that's one thing the Winchester brothers got right.  You look like a nerdy tax accountant.  You need to look like a pagan.  You want people to worship and offer tribute and sacrifice to you, after all." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "I like my trenchcoat." 

 

Gabriel couldn't see what the appeal of that garment was to Castiel.  There was no need to wear them, considering they could both control the weather when it was required.  But he did understand sentimental value.  "Very well.  Keep the trenchcoat, but do not wear it when you are receiving tribute." 

 

Castiel nodded and smiled, pleased.  "That is acceptable." 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  He was becoming soft in his age.   "It'd better be, I've gone to the trouble of getting you an outfit by the best tailors in the world." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Gabriel.  "What were those special touches that you required as payment for waiting more time?" 

 

"Ah," Gabriel said, his eyes lighting up.  "It's an illusion spell.  I have one in what I am wearing now," he added, gesturing to the green jacket.  "It masks what remains of our Grace to those that would be able to see it." 

 

"There's a spell to allow for that?" Castiel asked, his eyes widening. 

 

"No," Gabriel said.  "Gary invented it, after I told him what I needed and blood-bound him to secrecy.  He cannot tell Harry, which is why the conversation was as vague as it was." 

 

"How?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "I don't ask too many questions when it comes to things of that nature.  I just go ahead and do it and it's worked, so I haven't asked him what his precise process is.  I can ask him for more and he keeps a way to haggle with me.  Benefits the both of us."

 

Castiel hummed and nodded.  "When do we pick up what they are creating for me?" 

 

"Now," Gabriel said with a mischievous grin, grabbing Castiel's arm to hop three days into the future. 

 

Castiel blinked up at the cloudy sky that had been sunlight moments ago.  He'd barely felt the time passage, which meant it had been only what they had said would be needed to get the outfit ready.  "We could have simply come back." 

 

"We could have," Gabriel agreed.  "But where's the fun in that?" 

 

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Fun," he said, leading the way into Kingsman. 

 

"Yeah, fun, something you clearly have no idea how to have," Gabriel said, walking towards the counter where Harry was waiting for him with a smile.  "You've earned your extra half a day?" 

 

"Of course," Harry said with an incline of his head.  "Would you like him to wear them out?" 

 

"Yes, and dispose of his old things," Gabriel ordered.  Castiel gave him a look and Gabriel paused.  "Except for the trenchcoat.  You may leave that."  He really should have a better handle on how good that grin of Castiel's made him feel.

 

"All right," Gary said, holding out his arm.  "Let's go and make sure everything fits the way it is supposed to on you." 

 

"It'd better fit, considering you had an extra half of a day and it's you!" Gabriel called, watching them walk further back into the room. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the pagan and tilted his head.  "That was practically gentle teasing for you.  Growing soft in your old age?"

 

Gabriel snapped up a lollipop and pointed it at the other man.  "Careful, or I'll show you just how old I am." 

 

Harry smiled and went back to his sketching, looking at some of the fabric in front of him.  "I heard something that you might find interesting," he mentioned a few minutes later. 

 

Gabriel snapped to attention and in a moment, Loki was in his place, facing Harry.  "Oh?" 

 

Harry registered the change, but didn't react any differently.  He still did not understand both sides of the gods that switched as easily as the way the wind blew.  "Yes.  About who I believe your companion is." 

 

Loki stared at Harry, his expression bland.  "Is that so?" 

 

"Yes," Harry said, snipping scissors down the seam of the fabric he was playing with.  "Are the rumors true?  Of the leviathan?" 

 

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked back to the changing room where he could hear Castiel with Gary.  He brought his eyes back to Harry.  "If they are?" 

 

Harry hummed.  "He's angered a great deal of the old ones of us out there.  If the rumors are true, you will need to keep what drives him quiet." 

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Harry.  "What do you expect for this information?  You do nothing for free, witch.  I've known you for too long, now." 

 

"Information," Harry said simply, staring at the fabric.  "The spell that Gary has created for you, that he weaves into your fabric." 

 

Loki stared at Harry, waiting for him to continue.  "He is sworn to never reveal what it is to you." 

 

"I know," Harry said, finishing with his scissors, putting them to the side.  "I want to know that he will not be harmed by casting the spell for you.  It's powerful, and it drains him." 

 

Loki relaxed several fractions and smiled a little, keeping his eyes on Harry.  "It's a powerful spell.  It drains him.  It will not harm him, though.  It doesn't work on him." 

 

Harry made a small noise and folded the fabric. 

 

"You have more questions?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"Many," Harry responded.  "That is often the case when it comes to you.  However, you have reassured me and given me what I need to know.  As long as he is not harmed while making it." 

 

Loki shook his head.  "He will come to no harm weaving that spell into my clothing or Castiel's clothing.  The type of spell it is - is illusory." 

 

Harry tilted his head and stared at the pagan in front of him for a long, long moment.  He did not try to hide what he was, he wore it on his sleeve as though it were... _armor_.  "Ah," he whispered. 

 

Loki's eyes snapped to Harry and met his eyes.  There was knowledge and realization there.  He knew, or he had guessed.  Perhaps correctly, or perhaps not.  "Care to share the revelations?"

 

"No," Harry said, shaking his head.  "They are better kept to myself.  I owe you that, for telling me the extra information about the spell."

 

Loki hummed.  It had been an even trade of information, so he supposed that was only fair.  "Know that I am older than you both, and any and all you know.  So is he.  If you were to cross us-"

 

"We know better than that," Harry said, looking up at Loki for the first time in several minutes.  The pagan was tense, and worried about what he would say next.  "You have nothing to fear from us."

 

"You could injure us, if you really wished to," Loki said, his voice conversational.  "Perhaps I should kill you, to keep your silence."

 

Harry scoffed, holding up the fabric he had been working on.  "You wouldn't.  Not with the way Gary can make that spell for you." 

 

Loki frowned and stared at the man across from him for a long moment before turning back out to face the glass pointed outward for the shop.  He harrumphed.  "As you say," he agreed.  "Know that if you are ever hit with the desire to cross us, I shall cut you into pieces and scatter your remains across the world." 

 

"Unimaginative, for a pagan," Harry commented, smiling a little when Loki's eyes snapped to him. 

 

Loki barked out a laugh, his lips curling in a vicious smirk.  "I did say that was only what I would do to your remains.  Prior to them becoming remains, I could be as unique as you would like." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up when he heard voices coming from the back of the shop.  "Your secret is safe with me, Loki.  As it always has been." 

 

Loki gave a firm nod and his eyes snapped to Castiel as he stepped out from the changing room.  He narrowed his eyes and took in the fitted black pants, vest and shirt.  "Turn," he ordered, waving a finger for the angel. 

 

Castiel held out his arms and did as he was ordered. He heard a quick inhale from Loki and he turned to look at him, worrying that there was a concern. 

 

Loki's eyes drifted over to Gary, where he was smirking at him with raised eyebrows.  "You presume much, child." 

 

Gary shrugged. "No one'll notice unless they're looking for it.  The thread I used is subtle.  But when you want them to notice, it's there." 

 

Loki stalked closer to Castiel and trailed his fingers down the blue tie that matched his eyes and smirked.  Castiel was staring at him, waiting for his approval, almost certain that it would be given.  He nodded and looked over his shoulder, snapping quickly.  "You have your payment." 

 

"Thank you," Harry said, inclining his head.  "We hope to see you again." 

 

"You will," Loki confirmed, leading the way out of the shop, holding the door open for Castiel.  He smiled at the sight of him still holding the trenchcoat.  "You really do love that garment, don't you?"

 

"Yes," Castiel said, running his hand over the tan material.  "I understand that it does not fit these new clothes, however there is some sentimental value in it." 

 

Loki nodded and took it from Castiel, disappearing it a moment later.  "No protests.  It is safe, where we spent the night, waiting on your side of the bed." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Castiel relaxed and nodded.  He stood up straighter when he noticed women were looking at him as they walked by.  He frowned and moved in closer to Loki.  "I do not like the way that I am looked at." 

 

"You will," Loki promised, reaching up to touch Castiel's face.  "They look at you with desire, little angel, and they want you.  I will teach you how to feed off of that desire, to give them what they want, but to take all of the power for yourself." 

 

"You wish for me to, to, lay with others?" Castiel asked, his brows wrinkling as he stared at Gabriel.  That didn't make any sense.  Loki and Gabriel had both claimed him.  He reached up to touch the ivy that was on his neck and frowned at the pagan.  "I do not understand." 

 

Loki hummed and reached up, tangling his fingers into Castiel's hair.  "No, I suppose that you would not.  Trust me." 

 

Castiel nodded and then Loki was pulling him again, slipping through dimensions and time with the ease of someone who had done it for thousands of years.  He froze when they landed in front of the altar that he had summoned Loki, and there were people there, waiting.  He turned and gave a questioning look to Loki. 

 

"Time for your important lesson," Loki said, his lips curling in a smirk.  "This will turn you into a pagan, more than almost anything else." 

 

Castiel shivered and stared at the altar.  "How?"

 

"First," Loki said, looking him up and down.  "You need a pagan name.  What would you like to use?" 

 

Castiel frowned.  "I cannot use-"

 

"No," Loki said, shaking his head.  "The power must be tied to another name, another identity.  As I am Gabriel and Loki, you must be two in one as well." 

 

Castiel debated for several long moments.  Loki did not seem to be impatient, only curious as golden eyes stared at him.  "I cannot take a name from a mythological god as you could, I have a feeling it would risk too much, or draw attention." 

 

Loki simply nodded. 

 

"Then," Castiel said, raising his eyes back up again.  "I chose the name Raven." 

 

Loki's eyes drifted to behind Castiel where he could see the spectre of large black wings behind him and chuckled.  "How very dark of you," he said, studying the angel.  "But appropriate enough for now.  If you decide to use something else, you can change it easily enough, but I don't recommend it.  You must own the identity you create, or you will lose the ability to receive sacrifices." 

 

Castiel nodded.  "How do I feed off of any of them?" 

 

Loki chuckled and stepped forward.  "Stand in the illusion I have created and wait until I call you.  You will see and you will feed off of it.  This ceremony is blood bound, but we won't be drinking any.  Merely feeding off the sacrifice itself." 

 

Castiel said nothing and watched as Loki stepped forward in front of the supplicants who were kneeling at his altar.  He climbed onto it and Castiel watched the shock on their faces as he appeared before them suddenly, eating grapes that he had snapped into his hand.  He smiled.  Gabriel had always had a flare for the unnecessarily dramatic. 

 

Loki hummed and looked at the two brought before him as offerings and ate another grape.  "What do you demand?" 

 

"Protection from the storm off-shore.  It will devastate us," a man said, stepping forward, his chin raised.  "Protection for the people, town, crops and animals we have as well." 

 

Loki gave a low laugh and narrowed his eyes.  "Oh, you are experienced with this.  You know to ask for everything that you wish for, not use vague sentences." 

 

The man inclined his head.  "You are not the first god I have summoned to ask for protection." 

 

"Very well," Loki said with a raised eyebrow.  "What do you offer in return for what I will grant you?"

 

He held out his hand and sliced into his palm.  "My blood, their virginity for your taking," he said, gesturing to the two in front of him, a young woman and a young man, shivering, wearing only sheer white fabric to cover them. 

 

Loki sat up, his eyes bright as he studied the sacrifices in front of him.  "Come here," he ordered the man presiding over the ceremony.  He turned his attention to where Castiel was watching and dipped his finger into the blood offered by the man.  He could feel the deeper hint of power hidden there.  This man had gods in his lineage and knew how powerful his blood was.  He smirked and sucked the blood off his finger.  " _I accept_." 

 

Castiel watched as Loki's power flared, bright and hot the second the blood touched his tongue.  He focused deeper on where the power was originating from and saw the blood was imbued with a deeper, darker power, much similar to Loki himself.  That was what he was feeding off of, not the blood itself.  It was almost easy to see it now, how Gabriel inhaled, the power filling him until it radiated off of him. 

 

"Raven," Loki called, enjoying the way the other villagers jumped in surprise.  "Come here," he ordered. 

 

The man frowned at him and looked at the other god that stepped forward, unnatural stillness in his limbs.  "Who is this?  I summoned you, Loki." 

 

Loki chuckled.  "So you did, but I have brought a friend.  He won't interfere with the proceedings, but he is going to watch.  He enjoys watching." 

 

Castiel, no, he was Raven now, for this moment, he reminded himself.  He needed to remember that and allow Loki to show him what was required to feed off of themselves.  He took a deep breath and stepped to the front of the altar, leaning back against it, crossing his arms over his chest, taking in the others who were present there.  Most who met his eyes took a step back. 

 

Loki slid off of the altar and approached the two who were in front of them, circling them, and felt a mild surge of displeasure from the angel standing to the side of the altar.  So Raven did not approve of him taking another when they were bonded.  He would need to be more unique in his sacrifice demands going forward.  "Adequate," he murmured, looking to the man, trailing his fingertips over the shoulder of the young girl, watching her tremble. 

 

Raven watched as Loki moved, his movements slow and deliberate.  He could feel the pagan planning something, outside of what he had originally intended.  Something meant to soothe him for that which he did not wish to happen. 

 

Loki chuckled and stopped in front of the both of them.  "Touch each other," he ordered. 

 

Both of his sacrifices looked up at him in shock, and then to each other. 

 

Loki raised his eyebrow and he saw the sudden flare of passion and desire between them both.  He looked back at Raven and smirked.  "We are in for quite the treat, here," he commented, looking at the both of them.  " _Kiss_ ," he ordered. 

 

The first touch of lips was soft, innocent, but Raven could see the wave of power it generated around the both of them.  He stepped closer, standing by Loki.  Once he was next to them, the power moved towards him and he imitated what Loki had done earlier, breathing it in. 

 

It burned, but not in the way fire did.  It was hot, it consumed and filled him, much in the way the Leviathans did, but it did not take him over.  Instead it filled him and he could not resist letting out a soft noise of delight. 

 

"Yes," Loki whispered, watching Raven take his first inhale of innocence as the two kissed, their lips moving steadily against each other.  He did not draw on any of the power.  Instead, he watched Raven consume all of it, his eyes flaring a bright, incandescent blue when he opened them again. 

 

"More," Raven whispered, looking down at the two in front of him.  They were afraid, but they did not have anything to fear from him.  He wanted nothing more than the power they gave off, simply by touching each other. 

 

Loki turned his attention back to the two sacrifices and noticed that the crowd around the altar had increased.  Seemed like they had an audience.  He licked his lips, his eyes bright.  "Touch," he ordered.  "And lose the fabric," he added after a moment's consideration. 

 

They were eager for each other now, feeding off the power that both he and Raven were exuding.  They wanted each other now, but had never dared to touch or imagine, but here they were, given permission from a god to touch and savor each other.  Loki tilted his head as the boy pulled her in for a kiss, tugging her on top of him so he could touch her more freely. 

 

Their clothing was pulled away in moments and Loki looked over to Raven, whose eyes were riveted on the couple in front of them.  He moved in closer to the other and wrapped an arm around him, his fingers tracing possessively over the ivy on his neck.  The more power the two exuded, the deeper and sweeter it was for them to feed off of.  Raven was drunk with it, his eyes wide and bright, riveted to the two. 

 

Loki allowed himself a taste of the power as well, taking it in, savoring the sweetness of two that cared for each other, and yet were completely innocent from every physical touch that could be had.  He gave the boy the ideas he needed to make things good for the both of them and watched as his hands were eager but gentle, making the girl cry out, her hips arching into the demands of his fingers. 

 

Raven's nostrils flared at the first physical scent of arousal coating the air, adding another facet and color to the power they were both taking in.  He went to step closer, but Loki held him back.  Through their bond, he felt the fire raging in Loki was hot as it was inside him.  His eyes darted to Loki and found his eyes almost glowing golden as they breathed in the power surrounding all of them. 

 

Loki smirked and licked his lips as the two moved on to the final act, the power around them dense enough that even the villagers who had gathered were feeling it bleed off of them.  His altar pulsed lower with power and he exhaled hard, twisting the weather to their desires.  The storm would miss their village, and they would grow and prosper.  They deserved as much for such a gift for Raven's first feeding. 

 

Raven felt Loki's fingers tighten against him and he was strong enough to break the hold, to stop closer and take in the sweet pureness of what was being offered to them both, but it was necessary that he did not.  He could feel that the same way he could feel the hold on his waist.  This was not his sacrifice, but Loki's, and the god was willing to share with him.  Instead he pressed closer to Loki, imagining what they could do once they humans had departed.  

 

He felt the wave of heat from Raven, the arousal and joining of their two sacrifices driving his own needs and reactions.  Loki gave a dark chuckle and turned his attention to the two who were moving together, eagerly now, their voices coming together in the sweetest accompaniment of the power they bled.  Loki stepped closer, silently as they reached their peak.  Light, visible to only he and Raven, exploded from the both of them, pure power.  He wrapped his hand around it and brought it to his mouth, devouring it. 

 

"You have your wish," Loki purred, opening his eyes to look at the man who had started the ceremony.  "Now, leave," he commanded, turning back to Raven. 

 

The humans were gone from the clearing in a matter of minutes and Loki snapped, their clothes disappearing as he pushed Raven onto the altar now covered in soft furs.  The power from the ceremony, that they had been given was dancing around them now, and Loki would take his mate. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

"Yes," Raven, Castiel, some strange mix of both now that the feeding was over, cried out.  The persona of Raven slipped away until it was Castiel beneath Loki, crying out as the pagan sucked a possessive mark into his neck, oil hovering in the air beside them again. 

 

"There you are," Loki whispered, watching the little angel's eyes come back to their normal state.  He was powered, again, any effects of falling had been halted after a feeding of that nature.  He licked his lips and leaned down to trace his lips over the ivy on Castiel's chest.  "How are you feeling little angel?" 

 

"Incredible," Castiel breathed, his body trembling as Loki spread his legs, his fingers wet with oil as they breached him.  "What did you-"

 

"Mmmm," Loki hummed.  "Power.  Pure, incandescent power.  Very similar to your Source, from what he tells me.  There is nothing as strong as it in this entire world.  It must be freely offered to be so powerful, you see," he explained, pressing another finger into the angel, scissoring him open.  He could still feel the power sinking deeper and deeper into him, filling him to the very tips as it always did. 

 

Castiel gasped and shuddered, his back arching off the furs of the altar as Loki teased him, his lips traveling lower, making him cling to the god.  "Loki, please, I need-"

 

"I know," Loki said, chuckling darkly.  "After inhaling that kind of power, you demand release, and I will give it to you, little angel, don't worry," he promised.  He wrapped his free hand around Castiel's erection, stroking him slowly, oil coating the way.  "Release your wings," he ordered. 

 

Castiel didn't even consider denying the wish, and his wings fell from his back, spread out across the altar, the tips touching the edges of the forest around them, on display for Loki as he had wanted. 

 

"Yes," Loki hissed, his eyes bright as he pushed into the angel, watching his wings tremble.  He reached up, burying his fingers into the inky black feathers, watching Castiel arch, his mouth falling open.  He pulled the angel closer, yanking and tugging him into every thrust, the power he had claimed from the humans flaring white and hot between them both. 

 

There was no need to muffle any of his cries as they moved together, their bodies completely overwhelmed by the power and the need that was driving them higher.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders and held on, shouting at every touch and pull to his Grace, and the power that he had consumed. 

 

Loki was in him, so deeply, driving into his body, into his power and his Grace, Castiel didn't know where one of them started and the other began.  It was too much to feel, and he was not going to survive.  He felt the same bright light that Gabriel had devoured leak from Gabriel into him, and the second the small drops of pure white light hit him, Castiel screamed his joy from the pure touch of it. 

 

Loki held onto the angel as he trembled, his Grace and power exploding and joining together in an incredible dance of light and power.  It was enough to have him spilling deep within his mate, claiming him again, in a way that would never be undone. 

 

When Castiel awoke again, they were no longer on the altar.  He stretched, long and slow and smiled, opening his eyes.  Gabriel nor Loki were beside him and he frowned, looking around.  He pressed a hand to his chest and felt the power that Gabriel had given him settle deeper into his Grace, mixing and meshing with it. 

 

"How do you feel?"

 

Castiel looked up at Loki, no, Gabriel, and smiled at him.  "I feel better than I have in a long time." 

 

"It'll take your Grace a little while to get used to the different power source.  But it's similar enough to soul power that you can feel it working, I assume?" Gabriel asked, walking into the room. 

 

"Mmmm," Castiel said, taking a deep breath, rolling his shoulders as he sat up in bed.  He felt loved and claimed all over again.  He looked down at the ivy on his chest and smiled at it.  He could feel Gabriel's satisfaction at how much he liked the mark of his claiming.  "Very much so." 

 

Gabriel studied Castiel and smiled, stretching out on the bed side him.  "The Winchesters have called you.  Several times.  I believe they need your help." 

 

Castiel sat up and immediately reached for his trenchcoat beside the bed.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned at the messages.  "Yes, it would appear you are right." 

 

"Honeymoon's over then?" Gabriel asked with a laugh, reaching out to tug the phone away from Castiel, surprised when he was met with a frown.  "What?" 

 

Castiel placed the phone on the bedside table and climbed on top of Gabriel, pinning him down to the bed, staring at him.  "You think I will not come back," he said, his voice matter of fact. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "So dramatic.  But you don't need me now.  I taught you how to feed, you could do it on your own, if you wished to.  Hell, I bet you could even feed off the two morons, really be self-sufficient." 

 

Castiel frowned and stared down at Gabriel.  He reached out with the bond, rather than his eyes or his ears and slowly wrapped himself around the bond that was secured in the very deepest reaches of his Grace.  "You do not wish me to go." 

 

"Of course you should go.  Those two idiots would be completely lost without you there," Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Castiel scowled.  "You make it very difficult to discern between your true desires and your mocking words, Gabriel," he challenged, glaring at him, keeping him pinned to the bed. 

 

Gabriel winked.  "Part of my appeal." 

 

"There is no appeal in you pushing me away from you," Castiel growled, pressing his hands tighter to Gabriel's shoulders, holding him in place.  "I am yours," he said, looking at the ivy on his neck.  "You have claimed me.  Do not push me away now!" 

 

Gabriel sighed and stared up at Castiel, reaching up to run his fingers through the messy hair of Castiel's vessel.  "I will taint you if you are with me." 

 

"You will not," Castiel said, staring hard at Gabriel. 

 

"I will," Gabriel said, smiling sadly at him.  "It will hurt.  Every single second of it will hurt, to watch your Grace become darker and darker, more like mine." 

 

Castiel scowled at Gabriel.  "So you will claim me and leave me?"

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "You will do as you have always done.  When you need me, I will be here, to help you-"

 

"I need you beside me!" Castiel said, his True Voice echoing in the words.  " _Mate_ ," he growled in Enochian, leaning in to nuzzle Gabriel's neck.  "My mate," He repeated, staring down at him.  "Do not leave." 

 

"Castiel," Gabriel said, even as he felt his Grace respond to Castiel's words, reaching out for him and wrapping the Seraph up tight.  He had to be strong and protect Castiel from the worst of what could happen when one was constantly tainted by the darkness that was sacrifice and soul power. 

 

Castiel pinned both of Gabriel's hands to the bed and glared down at him.  "No," he growled.  "No, I will not allow you to do this to yourself." 

 

At that moment, Castiel's phone rang again and Gabriel disappeared out from underneath him.  Castiel sighed and growled, grabbing his phone and opening it.  " _Dean_." 

 

"What the fuck man, we've been calling you for days!  Where the hell have you been?" Dean growled, pushing his hand through his hair.  "I need your help!  Sam is injured!" 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and moved to where he could feel Dean, appearing next to him.  He pushed his phone into the pocket of the clothes Gabriel had had made for him and strode to the bed.  He was filled to the very tips with the power that he had been given, and healing Sam, with multiple broken ribs and severe blood loss was the work of an instant. 

 

Sam gasped as he felt Grace wash over him until he could breathe easy and any lightheadedness faded.  "Hey Cas, nice outfit." 

 

Castiel frowned and looked down at the clothes.  He smiled a little when he realized that he had reappeared in them instead of his trenchcoat.  They suited him better.  "Thank you, Sam." 

 

Dean scowled.  "Have you been shopping instead of answering my damn calls?" 

 

Anger curled in him, dark and deep, responding to the power he had been given and Castiel straightened up, looking at Dean.  He knew his eyes were glowing when Dean's eyes widened.  "I came when you called.  Sam is fine, now." 

 

Sam pushed himself upright with a grunt and looked between them.  "The outfit looks good on you, Cas.  Gonna miss the trenchcoat though." 

 

Castiel gave a fraction of a smile in Sam's direction.  "I may have kept the trenchcoat for sentimental reasons." 

 

Sam laughed and rolled himself out of bed.  "Of course you did."   

 

"Are you going to answer my damn question?" 

 

Castiel shifted and was in front of Dean in a second, his hand around his throat, holding him up against the wall.  He didn't squeeze, but kept Dean easily pinned in place.  "No, I am not, Dean.  And you will stop asking."  He released Dean and let him fall back to his feet, turning away from the both of them. 

 

Sam frowned and watched Cas walk away towards the door.  "Cas?  What the hell, man?  Are you alright?  Did something happen?" 

 

Castiel rolled his neck and turned back to look at them.  "I'm no longer falling.  I have found an alternate.  If you need me, call me." 

 

Sam shared a look with Dean when Cas disappeared a second later.  Dean gave him the same mystified look as before and Sam blew out a hard breath, wondering just what the hell that meant. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It took time to find Loki again.  Castiel knew that searching for Gabriel was a fruitless exercise, but now that he knew what a summons and a feeding for Gabriel felt and tasted like, it was merely waiting for him to appear again. 

 

When he did, it was no offering.  It was a trick, and the power bleeding off of Loki was unmistakable.  Raven took two more feedings, all off of willing innocents in return for power and protections given to those who offered it.  His Grace was no longer pure, but it was powerful.  He could feel it shifting and changing into color, a gray.  He liked it more.

 

When Castiel appeared, he took a deep breath and brought Raven forward.  It was getting easier and easier to switch between them both, even though they were both a part of him.  Loki's eyes glowed bright gold when they spotted him and he stepped forward. 

 

"Raven," Loki whispered, his eyes taking in the form in front of him.  He was more powerful than he had been the last time they had met.  He could feel the bond, feel the claim that he had placed between them resonating with power.  Raven was reaching for him.  He scowled and turned back to his victims, smirking widely at them.  "Well, it seems that you were destined to have an audience.  How fitting, since you did enjoy audiences as well." 

 

Raven stepped closer, tilting his head as he looked at the blackened souls tied to posts in front of Loki.  He paced in front of them, each of his movements easy and vicious.  Raven enjoyed the sight, watched as he exuded power, making the souls quake and tremble.  This would not be a sacrifice, but Loki fed off it the same. 

 

Just desserts.  Well deserved in the case of them.  His eyes caught on a woman who was standing against a wall, staring at all of them, her eyes terrified.   Her soul was far brighter than the others.  Not untainted, but she was not responsible or party to the crimes that they had perpetrated and were guilty of.  Raven tilted his head and wondered what Loki's place for her were. 

 

A shout and a scream came from his left and Raven's eyes snapped to Loki, watching as he smirked wickedly. 

 

There was power in this too, Raven realized, watching was the dark light rose from the soul Loki was focused on.  He breathed it in, his eyes glowing bright and white, feeding easily.  Raven turned his attentions to the others.  They deserved punishment, but Loki feeding off of this was unnecessary.  They did not need to do this with as many willing sacrifices as there were in the world. 

 

When Loki turned to the next woman in line, the woman behind him cried out. 

 

"No, please, please!  It wasn't her fault, she didn't-" 

 

"No?" Loki snarled, appearing in front of the woman cowering against the wall.  "She is as guilty as the rest of them, she wears her crimes on her soul as a badge and she will pay for what she has done to others." 

 

"Please," the woman begged.  "Please, spare her." 

 

Loki smirked, his eyes cruel and dark.  "No, I think not.  Perhaps I'll make her watch you die, first." 

 

Raven stepped in and stopped Loki's hand before he touched her.  Loki's power surged, fighting against him, in the bond and around them, whipping up a wind from nowhere.  Raven held firm, his hand tight around a wrist.  "You do not need this.  Murdering an innocent brings you no pleasure." 

 

"Wrong!" Loki snarled, trying to wrench his arm away from Raven. 

 

Raven looked around the room and raised his hand.  He took a deep breath of the fear and moved all of them.  A far better punishment for those that punished others and benefited from their punishment.  They would experience the system they had built, with no advantages, and the disadvantages they had heaped among others.  The innocent would be safe and forget what had happened between all of them. 

 

He turned his attention to Loki, who was seething with power and anger, focused on him. 

 

"How dare you interrupt my trick!" Loki snarled, lashing out at Raven with his power.  The other stumbled and the visceral curl of pleasure he would normally get at such an action was gone. 

 

Raven understood.  He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him in closer.  "You have not tainted me." 

 

Loki shouted, struggling against Raven.  "Release me this instant!" 

 

"No," Raven said, his voice calm as he held onto the thrashing god.  "You have not tainted me, Loki.  You need to see this." 

 

"I will unmake you as I made you!" 

 

Raven's nostrils flared and he spun, pushing Loki against the wall, their clothes gone.  It took a great deal of the power he had accumulated, but he had enough to keep Loki pinned in place.  A knife appeared beside him and he slashed the hand without the tattoo open and looked to Loki.  "Bond with me," he whispered. 

 

Loki's eyes flared gold, bright and powerful.  "You dare to claim me?" 

 

Raven held out his hand, the blood pooling on his palm.  "I offer myself to you, with full knowledge and consent of what this entails." 

 

"You do not need me," Loki said, his voice quieting, his eyes hot and locked on Raven's face.  He struggled against the power holding him still, but Raven was not letting him move. 

 

"No," Raven agreed.  "I do not need you," he whispered, stepping closer until he could breathe in the scent of Loki's skin from his neck.  "But I _want_ you.  I want to claim you as you have me.  I will stake my claim on you, Loki, so all will know who it is you belong to." 

 

Loki chuckled and tilted his head back with a groan.  "He wants it, he wants you.  He's angry with me for staying away as long as I have." 

 

Raven hummed and sucked and licked at the skin.  "Castiel is the same.  But we are not them.  They are not us.  He created me as you were created by Gabriel," he purred, sucking harder at the skin until a mark began to form.  He held the knife over Loki's free hand, watching him carefully. 

 

"Why did you stop me from killing them?" Loki asked. 

 

"Because now they will die in a far more fitting manner," Raven said, his eyes bright.  "You told me once you did not feed off of death, Loki.  Do not start now." 

 

Loki stared at Raven.  "What would you have me do?  Punish them? And not feed from their energy?"

 

Raven gave a slow chuckle against Loki's throat.  "I have several suggestions for precisely what we can do.  But the first would be to not run from me again.  I am not a toy you can throw away when you are finished with it, Loki." 

 

Loki chuckled, struggling against the bonds again.  "Then why do you want to claim me?"

 

"Because the angel wants it," Raven said, his mouth hot on Loki's jaw as he traced it with his tongue.  "Because your angel wants it.  Because we are so entwined there is so little of us left to ourselves, we should complete it." 

 

Loki shook, the power in Raven's voice calling to him.  It was more than pagan power, it was Grace, tainted like his, calling to him, a song of mates, demanding that he give what he had asked for before.  He licked his lips.  "Why?" 

 

Raven paused and pulled back to meet Loki's eyes, blue clashing with gold for several long minutes before he answered.  "We both want it.  You are afraid to let yourself have it." 

 

Loki growled, his eyes narrowing.  "I am not afraid!" 

 

"You are," Raven corrected, blowing a breath of hot air into Loki's ear, feeling him tremble beneath him.  "There is no shame in fear.  You have been left and discarded by many." 

 

Loki snarled, no words this time, only struggling tighter against his power.  Raven held him steady, staring at him, watching as the fight slowly drained from him and the other god stared at him, wary and unsure. 

 

"I offer this claiming," Raven said, licking his lips.  "I offer it to prove to you that you have nothing to fear.  That there is nothing to fear.  That I will take you, claim you, and make you mine, _Loki_ , so you know that I will never let you leave me again." 

 

Loki stared at Raven and felt the power in his words.  They weren't a spell, but they were honest and pure, and he could feel the energy in them, and the desperation in him responding to the honesty.  "What do you demand in return?" he asked, staring at the other god. 

 

Raven smirked and licked over Loki's skin, pulling back to stare at him. "An offering of flesh.  Allow me to take you, as you have taken me.  That is my payment for my claiming." 

 

Loki stared at Raven and at the blood pooling slowly in his hand, then back up to the bright blue eyes that had not looked away from him.  "Very well," he said, raising his chin.  " _I accept_." 

 

There was a slash to his palm only a few seconds later, and then their hands were locked together and power surged between them, white hot and violent.  Raven growled and leaned in to kiss Loki, pressing him harder into the wall, demanding his surrender.  There would be nothing left separating them after this was over.  _Nothing_. 

 

Loki closed his eyes and surrendered as he felt Raven's power reach for the twisted, tangled mass that was his Grace.  He waited for the revulsion and disgust, but it never came.  Raven planted his claim at the very center of him, where his bond to Castiel originated and Loki bucked under him, unable to keep still at the gentle and worshipful touch. 

 

"Still," Raven growled, biting down on Loki's neck, leaving a mark there.  A neck that would soon bear a mark from him.  A _permanent_ one.  A delicious possessive curl flared in his belly and Raven licked up to Loki's lips, kissing him hard and deep. 

 

Loki reached up to tangle his fingers in Raven's hair, pulling him in closer.  He could feel the bond solidifying, snapping into place, unexpectedly strong, rooted in the bond of the angels.  They would forever be entwined like this.  When Raven broke away from him to stare at him, Loki gave a dark chuckle.  "Blood and sex?" 

 

"Yes," Raven said, his eyes hot.  With a thought, their clothes were gone, and they were pressed together, bare skin against bare skin.  He tightened his hold on Loki's hand, where he could feel the Grace and their power mixing together, deepening and strengthening the bond they had together. 

 

"You would chose your first time up against a wall to make things interesting," Loki grumbled, shifting so he could wrap his legs around Raven's waist, shuddering as a hot tongue traced where his mark would go on his neck.  "We'll get there, don't worry," he promised. 

 

Raven made a pleased sound against Loki's throat and dropped one hand to his waist, tugging him into an easier position.  "Like this?" 

 

Loki nodded, panting hard as he arched his neck back.  "Yes.  There are far easier ways, but this will be the best one."  He stretched and positioned Raven as he needed to be.  "Don't try this at home, or without more practice," he advised, getting himself ready with a thought. 

 

It only took another second for him to sink down and take Raven deep inside him, as deep as he would go.  He cried out, the power between the both of them surging, white-hot and demanding.  Raven pulled him down, tugging him deeper, even as his lips were claimed again by the other god. 

 

"Loki," Raven whispered, rocking his hips forward, driving deeper into him.  He could feel Loki's memories, swirling around him, reminding him, telling him what he needed to do to make this the best it possibly could be for them.  He alternated the angle and drove in again, setting the same bruising pace that Loki had done for the angel. 

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki cried out, wrapping his arms around Raven's shoulders, clinging to him.  Everything he could feel, Raven's anger, possessiveness, care for him, all of it was enough to have him spiraling down their bond, completely lost in the swell of power between the both of them. 

 

Raven leaned in, sucking another mark into the jaw of Loki, marking him before his claim could take it's place.  Their hands were slippery with blood, but he could feel the bond growing and shifting as he claimed Loki in return with every single piece of the power he had taken from offerings.  He gave it to Loki, his own offering. 

 

He remembered what the angels had said, how their claim had worked.  How much power had passed between the both of them.  Raven moved them with another thought, back to the room, to the dimension where they were safe and their power would do no harm.  But no one else would feel this, would feel the complete surrender of Loki. 

 

"You learn quick, Raven," Loki panted out as his back hit the bed.  He shifted and spread his legs wider, gasping as Raven drove into him harder, his body shaking with every single thrust. 

 

"I have an excellent teacher," Raven purred, sucking on Loki's lower lip before kissing him again.  Now that they were on a bed instead of against a wall, it was easy to find the leverage to drive into the god as hard as he wanted to.  He dropped his other hand to Loki's erection and stroked him, slow and teasing. 

 

Loki snarled, driving his hips up into the touch from the other god, then back down into each thrust.  "Tease!" 

 

Raven stared at Loki, keeping the touches teasing, never giving him more of what he needed.  "I will have you surrender for me," he promised, his eyes hot as he stared at the other god.  "I will have you, completely, Loki, as you have me." 

 

Loki felt the truth of that promise, down to the very core of his power and Grace.  He trembled with the knowledge that Raven would have what he wanted, because he was just as desperate for it.  He took a deep breath and opened himself, allowing Raven in, removing the barriers between them.  There was nowhere left to hide now, he was completely bare to the other. 

 

It took a moment to understand the gift being given to him as Raven pressed in close to Loki, every inch of their skin sliding against each other as they moved, every motion driving the heat between them, until it was unbearable, threatening to consume them both.  Loki lost control, and Raven was faintly aware of a scream that echoed between the both of them, and the feel of raw _power_ before the world faded away. 

 

When he woke again, Castiel felt the same as he had the last time, when Loki had claimed him.  He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Gabriel curled into his chest, a possessive arm wrapped around him.  He hummed and pressed his face to Gabriel’s hair, inhaling the scent of him.  Then he remembered the claim.  He pulled himself back and froze at the sight of Gabriel’s neck. 

 

“So does it look good or horrible?” Gabriel asked, opening one eye to stare at Raven, no, Castiel, now.  The other angel’s eyes were riveted to his neck and Gabriel snapped up a mirror so he could see the mark for himself.  A large pair of black wings, curved over his pectoral muscle and shoulders were tied to the raven in mid-flight on his neck.  He whistled. 

 

“That…” Castiel whispered, reaching out to trace his fingers over the feathers.  An angel’s wings, his wings, tied to the name he had chosen for himself.  His mark on Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel grinned and stretched out on the bed.  “A very fitting mark, in every sense.” 

 

Castiel hummed and moved closer to Gabriel, stroking his fingers over the mark again.  “Yes.” 

 

Nothing was said for several long moments, but Gabriel could feel Castiel’s uncertainty.  He opened one eye and reached out to touch the other angel.  “What is it?” 

 

“I believe we are very well suited,” Castiel said, tracing the edges of the feathers on Gabriel’s chest.  “I also believe I am here to stop you from taking that final step you started to when I arrived.” 

 

Loki stiffened and frowned at the angel.  “You do not know what I was doing, little angel.” 

 

Castiel hummed and pressed a kiss to the raven wing.  “But I do.  You told me, and I watched you, Loki.  You were feeding off of them.” 

 

Loki said nothing and stared at the angel.  Would the angel leave him now?  Now that he knew? 

 

Castiel looked up at Loki, his eyes hot.  “No.  I am not leaving you, Loki.  I am yours.  As you are mine.  I will never leave you.” 

 

“And if I travel down that path again?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I will stop you,” Castiel said, smiling at him.  “And remind you of how sweet the power of innocence freely given tastes.  And that we will find it again, and feed off of it, together.” 

 

Loki stared at the angel, a small, careful tendril of hope weaved its way through their bond.  Perhaps that was why they were so suited.  Perhaps Castiel was meant to halt the last of his fall.  “Perhaps,” he allowed. 

 

Raven shifted to take control and pinned Gabriel to the bed, smiling at him, leaning down to nuzzle into the warm skin of his neck.  “No.  A _certainty_ , angel.” 

 

This time it was Gabriel who shivered, tilting his head back for the god above him.  “A promise?” he asked, his voice soft. 

 

Raven’s chuckle was warmth and power, everything that their bond represented, and Gabriel closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sound of it. 

 

“ _Yes_.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
